Not Really Gone
by Mellow girl
Summary: Don gets shot but is he really gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I would like to thank my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for all her help. **

**Chapter 1**

Don was driving home from another long day at work. _Home._ That was where his very pregnant wife was. Even after a hard day at work the thought of her brought a smile to his face. They had been married for three years now. He decided to call and see if she needed anything. He didn't want to go back out when one of her cravings hit.

"_Hello?" she answered groggily. _

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"_No, kiddo stopped kicking so I rested my eyes for a while."_

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"_Chocolate ice cream and skittles sounds good right now."_

"Well, I guess that is not as bad as the tacos and peanut butter you ate the other day," he said with a grimace.

She laughed, he loved that laugh.

"All right, I'll stop and get your things, then I will be home," he said.

"_Ok. See you soon. Love you."_

"I love you too," he said then hung up the phone.

He stopped by the store and got her chocolate ice cream and skittles. He parked on the side of the apartment building like he always did. He grabbed the bag out of the car, shut the door, and turned around to see a gun pointed at his head.

"Give me your wallet and keys now!" he man growled.

"Ok take it easy," Don said reaching for his wallet hoping he didn't see his gun.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the man screamed snatching the wallet and keys.

That was when Don heard the popping noise. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and his body fell to the ground. He saw someone standing over him pushing on his chest. It burned so bad. He heard a voice say something about his wife. He tried to ask about his wife, and he was reassured that she was ok. Then the darkness took over him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Benny Handson and Mark Walden were standing at the apartment building door. Mark was waiting to start his shift as door man. Mark had only worked there for a year trying to pay for college; he had to work three jobs. Benny had been working there for thirty years, and he loved it. They were standing there talking about the game when they heard a shot. Mark saw a man run away from around the corner. Mark ran around the corner followed by Benny to see a bleeding man on the ground.

"It's Detective Flack," Mark gasped.

"Call 911 now!" Benny said.

Benny quickly put pressure on the wound.

"Now what should I do?" Mark asked helplessly.

"Go inside and make sure his wife doesn't come outside," Benny said.

He watched Mark head back to the apartments.

"My baby" Flack moaned.

"Don't worry your wife is fine. You're going to be fine, you're going to get to hold your baby," Benny soothed.

Benny mashed harder on the wound to stop the blood from seeping through his fingers. He almost cried when he watched the young man's eyes roll into the back of his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Stella placed a hand on her large belly as she tried to call Don. He wasn't answering his phone and that scared her. That was when she heard a shot, it sounded close. She had to go see what happened, what kind of detective would she be if she didn't? As she got off the elevator Mark walked through the front door.

"Mark, what happened? The shot sounded close," she asked the pale door man.

"Um someone was shot, but help is on the way," he stuttered.

"Is Don out there? Did he see what happened?" she asked as went to go out the door.

Mark quickly stepped in front of her.

"Mark, I've seen a body before. Let me go talk to Don," she demanded.

"I can't do that Mrs. Flack," he said quietly.

"Mark, did Don get hurt?" she asked as panic filled her body.

His quietness was all it took for her to break down. She tried her best to get out the door, but Mark stayed strong. When she finally stopped fighting, he lead her to a chair where she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot. Thanks to my Beta Reader clemsongirl26.**

**Chapter 2**

Detective Jennifer Angell had never felt so sick at a crime scene before, and she had been to plenty of them. She watched as the ambulance carried one of her friends to the hospital. The large pool of blood in front of her was what made her stomach churn. She heard footsteps come up behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Mac Taylor with a grim look on his face.

"What do we know?" he asked.

"It's just like the others. Flack got out of the car, turned around, dropped what he was carrying, and the bas… guy shot him. Then he took his wallet, keys, and gun, but he left the car this time. The two door men did come out after they heard the shot, so he could have panicked and ran" she said.

"Or he could have known that all police issued vehicles have GPS," Mac countered.

"You think he knew he was an officer before he shot Flack?" Angell asked.

"I don't know. You said there were witnesses?" he asked.

"Yeah that is Benny Handson, sixty years. He is the day door man. He was just getting ready to end his shift when he heard the shot, but he hasn't spoken since they took Flack. I think he is going into shock. I called for another bus to take a look at him," she said pointing to a gray-haired man that was also covered in blood.

"What information I did get was from a Mark Walden, twenty-three, night door man, said he saw a tall, skinny, guy wearing a hood come from around the corner right after the shot. He went back into the building after he called 911 like Benny told him to so he could stop Stella from coming out," she said reading from her notepad.

"Mac, Stella's not doing well," she added her voice cracking.

She mentally kicked herself for sounding weak while she was on the job. Mac's eyes softened as he gently patted her on her shoulder. Mac was headed towards the building to see Stella when he saw the rest of his CSI team arrive.

"Mac, how is he doing?" Danny asked jumping out of the SUV.

"I don't know. They were taking him to the hospital by the time I got here," Mac said.

"Is it the same guy?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah, it's the same MO, but this time he took Flack's gun instead of his car."

Danny cursed.

"How's Stella?" Lindsay asked softly, trying to keep her voice in control.

"I'm going to go check on her. Lindsay and Danny, I want you to go over the scene with a fine comb. Hawkes, I want you to go try to talk to Mr. Handson. You may have to ask questions after he has been treated for shock," Mac said then headed for the apartment doors.

Mac walked into the apartment lobby and saw Stella sitting in a chair staring into space. He could tell she had been crying hard.

"Stella," Mac said softly.

Stella blinked and turned toward Mac's voice.

"Mac, how is he? How bad was he hurt? No one will tell me anything. I have to go see him," Stella said standing up and walking over to him.

"Stella, I believe that Don was shot by a man that we have been looking for. He shoots the victim, then robs them," Mac explained.

"Mac, none of those victims lived!" Stella gasped.

"Stella, he's strong. The two of you have been through a lot and you will get through this together," Mac said pulling her into his arms.

Stella felt like she had no more tears to cry, but more seemed to pour out onto Mac's jacket.

"I want to go see him," she said tearfully looking up at him.

"Sure," he said as he gently led her out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny leaned over his friend's blood looking for anything that would help them catch this guy. The guy never left much, if any, evidence at all. Lindsay picked up the bag beside the car and almost cried.

"What is it?" Danny asked noticing the look on Lindsay's face.

"Chocolate ice cream and skittles. One of Stella's cravings. He just wanted to spend a quiet night with his pregnant wife," said Lindsay with anger in her voice.

"Flack's tough. He'll pull through just to see his baby born," Danny said confidently as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so," Lindsay whispered as she watched Mac walked out of the building with Stella. He helped her into the car, then got in the driver's side and drove to off to the hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had been sitting in the waiting room for hours, but to Stella it felt like days. Everyone had joined Mac and Stella in the waiting room. Finally, a tired looking doctor walked into the room.

"The family of Don Flack?" the doctor said.

"Yes, I'm his wife," Stella said standing up followed by Mac and the rest of the team.

"When Mr. Flack was brought in he had already lost a lot of blood. The bullet was extremely close to his heart. I'm afraid when we removed the bullet, he began to hemorrhage badly again. I'm afraid he didn't make it through the surgery. I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said.

Stella let out a small scream before collapsing into Mac's arms. Mac numbly helped her to a chair where she continued to sob in his arms while he silently cried. Danny felt like a thousand pound hammer had hit him in the gut. He could feel the tears welling up ready to fall. They slowly began to fall into Lindsay's hair, who was crying on his shoulder. Hawkes sat there, shocked, he couldn't believe what he just heard; he shook his head like a wet dog, but it didn't seem to change anything. He saw Angell sitting in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on her knees and her shoulders silently shaking. Hawkes walked over and started rubbing circles on her back. He felt her relax a little under his touch. Hawkes was sure he was wishing what the others were right now. That Flack would run in the room saying that he found something on the guy that shot him or come in cracking jokes or something, but now that would never happen again. What seem to unnerve him was he swore he heard Flack's voice in the room right now. He just shook his head again and let the tears fall down his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Don felt like he was floating, that was the only way he could describe the sensation.

"_I must be on some good pain killers," _he thought.

He couldn't feel any pain, which he found strange. What really freaked him out was he realized that he was standing in the middle of the table. He turned around to see a sheet was covering a body, his body.

"This has got to be a dream. I've got to find out what's going on," he said as he walked through the table.

"_That was freaky"_ he thought.

He walked down the hall looking for someone to tell him what was going on. He walked into a room and saw his friends crying.

"Stella, baby, what's wrong?" he said walking over to her.

He saw that Stella was still curled up in Mac's arms sobbing.

"Mac, tell me what's going on," he said.

Still no one responded.

"Can you hear me? Stella, baby, please!" He begged dropping to his knees.

He never noticed Hawkes shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys I would like to thank you all for reviewing and sticking with this story. I would also like to thank my Beta Reader clemongirl26 she does a great job at fixing my errors.**

**I used direct quotes from season 3 episode 14 "The Lying Game" those are in bold so that part I did not write but the other half I did. **

**Let me know what you think. Thanks**

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm dead? I can't be dead. Why am I still here if I'm dead?" _Don thoughtas he paced up and down in the waiting room.

"Come on, Mac, talk to me," he said as he went to grab his arm, only to have his hand go right through it.

He watched as Mac's head shot up in surprise. This surprised Don which made him stumble back and fall through Angell who then let out a surprised yelp. Don sat on the floor shaking his head. He didn't understand. Number one, why didn't he fall through the floor? Number two, what happened when he touched them?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mac sat there holding Stella feeling the tears continually fall into his lap, which was breaking his heart. He suddenly felt a cold icy feeling on his arm. It didn't last long, but it surprised him. He looked up to see what caused it, but could not find the cause. What he did see was Angell jolt up like an electric current went through her.

"Are you ok?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah I just got a real bad chill. I'm not sure where it came from," Angell said rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Stella looked up from Mac's lap to see what was happening.

"I need to go. I need to go the lab" she said standing up quickly.

She then grabbed her head and stomach.

"Stella" Mac said grabbing her arm to steady her "Are you ok?" he asked softly guiding her back to the chair.

"I think so, but I need to go" she said taking a shaky breath.

"I know this is hard, but you need to take it easy. The only place you're going is home," Mac said sternly.

"The hell I will," She said coldly pushing him away and slowly standing this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stella, baby, please don't be so stubborn. I don't want you getting hurt," Don begged hoping that she would hear him.

"Danno, come on man talk to her for me. Lindsay, you're one of her best friends. Talk some sense into her," He said dropping to his knees in front of the couple, but making sure not to touch them.

"Doc, come on you have to tell her this isn't good for her or the baby. Mac's right she needs to rest. Jen, handcuff her to the bed if you have to, ok?" He said looking towards them.

Don noticed the look on Hawkes face. It was a look of confusion and recognition.

"Hawkes, can you hear me?" he asked getting right in front of Hawkes.

He sighed when Hawkes did not respond. He was so sure that Hawkes had heard him. Maybe he could. Maybe he should just talk until Hawkes responds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hawkes had been watching Mac and Stella talk when he heard Don's voice again. At first it had sound distant like when your head is under water. Then it began to become clearer and that freaked him out.

"_This can't be happening. This only happens to the women in my family I have never been able to do this until now. Why is this happening? I'm going to have to get out of here before I freak out in front of them," _he thought.

He quickly got up and went to Stella, who was trying to get past Mac because he had blocked the way out the door.

"Stella, Mac's right you need to rest. You're tired and dehydrated that is why you got dizzy. So why don't you go home and rest tonight, then you can start fresh in the morning. I'll go get you a cup of water, then you can go home and I'll see you in the morning," he said calmly.

Stella nodded and sat down.

"You know she can't go back into the lab," Mac hissed into Hawkes ear as he was trying to get out the door.

"Well, I got her to agree to go home. Now you have to figure out what to do with her in the morning," Hawkes whispered back.

Mac patted him on the back as he let him pass. He didn't stop at the nurses' station to ask for a cup. He went straight to the bathroom. He let out a frustrated sigh when he realized Flack had followed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Don watched Hawkes go into the bathroom instead of getting a cup of water for Stella; he decided to follow him. He watched as Hawkes splashed water on his face. That was when Don decided to bring out the big guns and make Hawkes talk to him.

"Ok, Hawkes, I don't know why but I think you can hear me but you seem to be ignoring me. So I have to resort to something me and my brother used to do to each other till one of us cracked and talked to the other. I'm sorry Sheldon, but I have no choice," he said smiling as he began to sing.

"Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes bum bum"

"Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes uh-hu uh-hu"

"Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves and this is how it goes yep yep"

"Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's ner…"

"Are you ten now? Would you please stop? I already feel like I'm losing my mind. You are only driving me more crazy," Hawkes pleaded into the mirror. He then splashed more water on his face.

"Can you see me?" Don asked..

"No."

"Why can you hear me?"

"It's a long complicated story that you would not believe."

"Right now I would believe anything, and I seem to have all the time in the world."

"I just can't tell you right now."

"Will you tell Stella I'm sorry? I should have pulled my gun but all I could think of was getting up to her. I thought if I gave him my wallet, he would just leave me alone. I should have known better," Don said getting angry.

"It's not your fault."

"Will you tell her?"

"I can't."

"WHY IN THE HELL NOT?" Don shouted.

Hawkes opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get Stella some water."

"Why won't you help me by telling her?"

Hawkes looked to make sure the hall was empty before he spoke.

"Look, tomorrow I will go to someone who may be able to help us both ok? So right now I just need you to be quiet so I can think straight," he said then headed down the hall toward the nurses' station.

"Well, excuse me," Don said then followed Hawkes down the hall.

"Excuse me, can I get a cup of water for my friend? She is very upset," Hawkes asked the blonde nurse at the desk.

The nurse looked at Hawkes who was a little pale and his eyes were full of sadness. She nodded and went to go get the cup of water. She came back with a plastic cup full of ice water.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

He then went back to waiting room. When he walked in the room, he saw Lindsay hugging Stella. Then Danny hugged her while Mac gave Lindsay a hug. Mac pulled Danny into a hug as well. Lindsay gave Hawkes a sad smile as she passed him going to the door and Danny patted him on the shoulder as he left. He also noticed the Angell had left too.

"Sorry it took me so long. It took the nurse forever to get to cup. Don't drink it too fast," he said handing her the cup.

"Thank you," she said taking the cup and sipping the water.

After she finished the water, Stella stood up.

"I'm ready to go home," she said tiredly.

"Sure," said Mac.

Stella hugged Hawkes tight. "Try to get some sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"You too," she said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Stella laid her head on the headrest and watched the lights go past.

"_**What is a woman doing in the men's bathroom?" she asked after taking pictures of the DB.**_

"_**Oh I can think of a few reasons… all with happier endings" Flack said with a look that was meant just for her.**_

_**They heard Hawkes grunt as he lifted the DB on to the gurney.**_

"_**Our vic is heavier than she looks," Hawkes said.**_

"_**Look at the size of her feet," Flack said.**_

"_**And hands," Hawkes said holding up one of the DB's hands.**_

"_**Her breasts have been surgical enhanced," Stella said pulling down the DB's top a little.**_

_**Flack tapped his pen on his hand a couple of times, then slowly bent over and used the pen to lift the DB's skirt.**_

"_**You better make your Jane Doe a John Doe," he said.**_

_Stella was putting her things in her locker getting ready to go home when she felt arms wrap around her waist._

"_Hey Danny, you know Flack is going to kill you if he see us together," she said smiling._

"_Very funny Bonasera," Flack said into her hair._

_She turned around and kissed him. He began to deepen the kiss and she pulled away._

"_Sorry," she said pushing him away more._

_He had been very patient with her. It had barely been a year since she killed Frankie and only three months since they had started dating. She wanted to take things slow and he was willing to do that._

"_Hey, some case uh?" he said pulling her back to him._

"_Yeah," she said._

"_Maybe sometime I can show you a happy ending going into the men's bathroom," he said giving her his famous smirk._

"_Now, why would I want to do that?" she asked leaning in closer to him "When there is a couch in the women's bathroom?" she said huskily. _

_She smiled at the look of shock on his face, then pushed away from him. Then she strutted to the door to leave. She smiled bigger when she heard him call_, "_Anytime you're ready Stell."_

"Stella?" Mac said softly, but it still made her jump.

"Mac, this is your house," Stella said frowning.

"I know. I'm glad you zoned out on the way here. I had a great argument ready and everything on how I was not going to let you stay by yourself," he said with a smirk.

"I'm too tired to argue. You sure Peyton won't mind?" she asked with a sigh.

"Of course not," he said then got out of the car and opened her door.

"Thank you," she said slowly getting out of the car. She then grabbed his hand. "For everything, Mac," she said tearfully.

He hugged her. "That's what friends are for, Stell. Now let's get you in the house so you can rest."

**A/N: I do not own that song that Don sings. I don't know who does, but I thought it was funny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I updated. Two of my family members have the stomach bug, and I don't feel well so I hope this chapter is ok. I just want to warn that this is an AU story and I have no clue what Hawkes's background story is. So what I wrote came from my own head. Hope everyone had a good Easter! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for all her help.**

**Chapter 4**

Peyton sat curled up on the couch waiting for Mac to come home. She had been at work when she heard that Don had been shot; it was worrying her that Mac had not called. She knew that Mac would want to stay with Stella until they found out how Don was. It was early morning when she heard the door open. She got up off the couch and met them in hall. She could tell by the look on Stella and Mac's faces something bad had happened. She quickly pulled Stella in to a hug; she felt Stella sink into her embrace as she gentle rubbed her back. Peyton locked eyes with Mac. He shook his head to her questioning eyes and she quickly hugged Stella tighter then led her to the couch. Peyton was gently rubbing Stella's back when Mac walked up to them with a glass of water.

"Hawkes told me to make sure you drink plenty of water," Mac said tiredly, but in a tone that said "don't argue." 

Stella sat up and took the glass.

"I'll go fix up the guest room," Peyton said as she stood up. 

"Thank you," Stella said softly.

"Anything we can do, we are here for you," Peyton said as she turned around only to step on a book that squeaked. 

"I'll make sure you don't break your neck around here too," she added chuckling as she bent down and picked up the books and put them in a bin beside the couch.

Peyton walked into the guest room and began to pick up some toys that the girls had left in there. She didn't even realize she was crying until a drop fell on the light blue comforter she pulled down for Stella. She soon found herself in Mac's arms. He was gently wiping her tears away with his thumb. 

"How did it happen?" she whispered into his chest.

"He was getting out of his car when he was shot and robbed. It seems to be the guy we have been looking for," he said bitterly.

"Oh, Mac, this is not your fault. I want you to be careful. Promise me, Mac," she said looking up at him tearfully.

He kissed her on the forehead and then pulled away.

"I'll go tell Stella the room's ready," Mac said then turned and walked out the door.

Peyton wiped her eyes and went to go check on the girls. She shivered when she suddenly felt a cold chill.

Don wasn't sure what to do, so he followed Mac and Stella to Mac's house.

"I knew you would take care of her for me, Mac," he said. 

He tried to sit by Stella on the couch only to fall though the couch. He cursed and pushed himself off the floor. He smiled softly as he watched Stella smile as Peyton picked up the children's books. He followed them back to the guest room.

"Mac, she's right this isn't your fault. It's mine. You have to catch this guy, but you have to keep your head together. I know I'm not exactly the guy to talk, but you have two beautiful little girls that need their dad," he pleaded. 

He watched as Mac walked out of the room and Peyton wiped her eyes. He walked in front of Peyton.

"I'll make sure he keeps his promise," Don said as Peyton walked though him.

He hated when that happened. He followed her into the girls' room.

Mackenzie Grace is four years old. Everyone affectionately calls her Kenzie. She has brown hair and light brown eyes. She loves to smile and be the center of attention. She is a daddy's girl.

Alexis Abigail is about to turn one in two weeks. She is completely different from her sister. Everyone affectionately calls the shy little girl Lexi. She has hazel eyes and little bit of brown hair. She is one serious baby. She stares a hole into anybody that comes into view, like her daddy when he looks at a piece of evidence. She only smiles when she really gets to know a person. 

Peyton made sure the small lamp on the dresser was turned on. Then she gently pulled Kenzie's blanket over her then went to stroke Lexi's face with her finger before leaving the room.

Don sat on the floor in the girl's room not sure what else to do. He watched the girls sleep. It was just last week he and Stella had bought Lexi's birthday gifts.

_Don shifted the bags he had been carrying all day for the hundredth time. Stella was happily looking around at the baby clothes and toys._

"_Stella, please I know you have to be tired. We have been at this all day," Don begged._

"_Come on, Don, admit that you are getting old and we can go home," she said challenging him._

"_If it means I get to go home and curl up on the couch with you and catch the rest of the game, then yes I'm ancient," he said. _

_She laughed and shook her head._

"_I'm done after this store. I promise," she said shifting though a rack of clothes._

"_I heard that three stores ago," he mumbled._

"_No, I'm done. Even though I can't see them my feet are swollen and my back is starting to hurt," she said as she rubbed the lower part of her back._

_He put down the bags and walked over her, then began to massage her back where her hands had been. He smiled as he felt her relax into his hands. He slowly moved his hands around to the front of her belly to feel the baby. He pulled her closer to him. He wasn't the one to usually show affection, but since Stella found out she was pregnant, he wanted to do nothing but feel his child move in her. He heard her gasp suddenly._

"_What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked nervously. _

"_Oh I'm fine. I just found the perfect outfit I'm going to get for Lexi for her birthday," she said holding up an outfit._

_The outfit was a white one piece body suit with pink block letters that said __**BORN A PRINCESS **__and pants the same color pink as the letters._

"_Isn't this perfect since both of those girls are Mac's princesses?" Stella asked._

"_Yeah it's great. Now that we have her a toy that makes lots of noise and an outfit for Lexi's birthday like we have done for Kenzie's past four birthdays, are we ready to go?" he asked whining._

"_Yes, you big baby!" she said pulling away from him to go pay for the outfit._

"_Great! We already have the movies. Now I just have to go by Ray's and get the pizza, then we can sit on the couch and I can finish rubbing your back," he said picking up the bags and following her to the cashier._

"_Sounds like a plan," she said smiling._

"Are you sad, Uncle Don?" Kenzie's sleepy voice asked.

Don raised his head up from his knees that were pulled up to his chest and looked at the little girl.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Are you sad?" she repeated. 

He couldn't believe that this four year old could see him. How could that be possible? But of course, how could any of this be possible?

"Yeah, I guess I am sad," he said.

"Why?" she asked sitting up and wiping the hair out of her face.

"Because I'm not going to be able to come to Lexi or your birthday parties anymore," he said.

"Why? Are you moving?" she asked as her eyes got teary.

"Yeah, I'm moving far away and I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to see you guys anymore."

"Is Aunt Stella leaving too?" 

"No, she is going to stay here and take care of the baby."

"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you both very much."

Don turned to see Lexi standing in her crib staring at him intensely like she understood everything he said. Then she smiled and waved her little hand at him.

"Kenzie, will you do something for me? Will you make sure that you and Lexi become friends with my baby and help take care of him or her?"

Kenzie nodded.

"Will you give you Aunt Stella a hug and tell her I love her very much and I don't want her to be sad?" he added.

Kenzie nodded looking very sad.

"I have to go now. You go back to sleep," Don said standing up.

"I love you," she mumbled lying back down. She still looked like she was about to cry.

"I love you too, kiddo," he said then walked out of the room.

Don decided it was time to get some answers. He saw that Stella had not made it off the couch. She was sound asleep with her head in Peyton's lap and Mac was sacked out in his old leather chair. He walked through the door and headed for Hawkes's place.

Peyton woke up with a cramp in her neck and her phone ringing. As quickly as she could, she grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?" she answered quietly. 

"_Peyton?" said a confused voice._

"Sid, oh my gosh! I'm an hour late for my shift. I'm so sorry," she said as she tried to remove Stella's head for her lap without waking her.

"_Is everything ok?" Sid asked concerned._

"Not really, but I will explain everything later. Can you cover for me until I get the girls to where they need to be?" she asked as she headed towards her room to get dressed.

"_Of course. Take your time." _

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," she said hanging up.

Peyton got ready in record time, and then headed for the girls' room. She was surprised to see both of her children awake, but what really surprised her was Kenzie looked liked she had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked as she walked over to her oldest child's bed.

"I don't want Uncle Don to move," she cried.

Peyton was completely shocked that her child knew something was wrong with her favorite uncle. She really didn't know how to tell her baby that she was not going to ever see her uncle again.

"It was just a dream, baby," she said wiping her tears away.

"Nuh-uh, Uncle Don told me I had to tell Aunt Stella something," Kenzie said stubbornly.

"Ok, baby, but not right now you are going to be late for preschool and Mommy is going to be late for work," Peyton said then stood up and began to pick out clothes for Kenzie and Lexi.

"Aunt Stella is here?" Kenzie asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we need to let her and Daddy sleep ok. You can see them when you get home. Now go get ready and you can eat at school," Peyton said as she laid an outfit on Kenzie's bed.

Soon Peyton had Lexi dressed in a blue dress and Kenzie in a pink polka dot sweater and blue jeans with a matching bow in her hair. She then went to the kitchen jotted a note for Mac and left it on the refrigerator for him then fixed a bottle for Lexi and put baby food in her diaper bag for the nursery to feed her. She made sure Kenzie had her princess book bag, and then rushed them out the door. 

Don had only been to Hawkes's apartment once, but he somehow managed to find it again. He walked through the door. He was starting to get used to doing that. He saw that Hawkes was passed out on the bed; he hadn't even bothered to get undressed. Don noticed a few beer bottles littered the floor. He needed answers, but he did feel only a little guilty about what he was about to do.

"Morning sunshine!" Don said loudly right in Hawkes's ear.

Hawkes jumped ten feet off the bed.

"Flack! What the hell?" he grumbled.

Flack noticed that things seemed to connect in Hawkes's sluggish brain as he began to look around the room.

"It wasn't a dream," Hawkes said rubbing his face.

"I wish. You said that you could answer my questions, remember? I want to know why Kenzie and Lexi could see me," Don asked.

"They saw you?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, now get your lazy butt up."

"Yeah, give me a minute. I just went to bed two hours ago," he grumbled as he headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Hawkes said sarcastically as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He went to his closet and pulled out a red sweatshirt then pulled it over his head.

He called for a cab, then went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee to take with him. 

Once the cab came, Hawkes gave him an address and they were off.

"Want to clue me in as to where we are going?" Don asked.

"You'll see," Hawkes mumbled.

"What?" asked the cabbie.

"Nothing," Hawkes said.

The cab took them to an old part of town. Hawkes paid for the cab and got out. He walked passed the row of stores. Some were open and some that had been closed down. He then stopped in front of a store window.

"You're kidding me right?" Don asked as he read the door in front of him.

The door read in bold letters **MIA HAWKES PSYCHIC AND SPIRITUAL READER.**

"I wish," Hawkes sighed as he walked in the door making bells chime.

"Well, I am surprised to see you here," said a young woman as she came from the back of the store.

She resembled Hawkes in the face, but Don could tell she was younger than him. 

"Is she here?" he asked grumpily.

"Well, aren't you being rude? You haven't even introduced your friend to me," she said smiling then crossed her arms. 

"His name is Don," Hawkes said as he pushed past her.

"Grandma," Hawkes called into the back.

"Grandma?" Don repeated shocked. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the slow updates but I am have major writers block. I would like to thank mablereid for helping me with this chapter. I would also like to thank my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for fixing all my mistakes. I noticed on my last chapter on the site I had some spacing issues I hope that won't happen this time. Sorry if this is a little short. Thanks for reading!! **

**I have a poll on my profile that would really help me decide what sex Stella's baby should be if you went and voted. If you have any ideas on names would be helpful too.**

**Chapter 5**

"Grandma?" Don repeated, shocked.

"Sheldon? Boy what are you doing here?" an old woman asked, walking from the back of the store

The women looked liked she had seen many things in her life, both good and bad. She had short white hair and plenty of laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. Even though she was hunched over with age she didn't need any assistance to walk.

"Oh you brought a friend," the woman said, sitting down at the only table in the room.

"Yeah that's the problem," Hawkes said sitting down in front of her.

"Thanks buddy," Don mumbled.

"Don't worry about him boy come sit down and tell Grandma Mia why you chose my grandson to contact," she said, to Don patting the chair beside her.

"He's my friend Grandma. What I want to know is why this is happening to me? I thought Hawkes guys were immune to this gift," Hawkes said, then laid his head on the table.

"That was just what your Daddy told you. Anyone in the Hawkes family can have the 'gift' they just have to accept it," she said, reaching one of her aged hands across the table and laid it on Hawkes's head.

"Have a seat boy," Mia said, looking up at Don.

"That's ok I'll stand," Don said.

"It's all in your head you just have to concentrate and you won't fall through the chair. By the way my name is Lea," said the young woman.

Don slowly reached for the chair and found that he could grab a hold to it. He slowly pulled the chair out and lowered himself into the chair and fell through it. He let out a frustrated cry from the floor.

"It takes practice," Lea chuckled. "At least you were able to grab the chair that was a good start," she said, as she sat across from him taking the last chair around the table.

"You left someone behind," said Mia, pointing to Don's wedding ring.

"Yes my wife, Stella, we are expecting our first child," Don said, softly turning the band on his finger.

"How do you know Sheldon?" Lea asked

"I'm a… was a homicide detective and I worked on cases with the crime lab. The lab is also where my wife works she is a detective also."

"See that's why you have to help this boy Sheldon he was taking from his family to early," Mia said, as she patted Sheldon on the head.

"I know and that makes me sick but it's not like I can go walking up to Mac or even Stella and start talking about how Don's ghost is still here. Mac would have me in a mental institution so fast my head would spin and poor Stella would never talk to me again." Hawkes said, looking up.

"Well think of it this way bro you have someone to tell you who the killer is right here," Lea said, gesturing to Don.

"Yeah well we have evidence to prove the person guilty. But do you remember what the guy looked like?" Hawkes asked, Don.

"Not really it was dark the guy was wearing a hood and he had a gun pointed at my head so I really wasn't paying attention to his face. I do remember he was probable tall as or taller than me and real skinny. He was most likely a junkie," Don said.

"Ok well since I somehow seemed to have gotten this 'gift' why can't I see him?" Hawkes asked.

"You have to be able to accept that you have this talent. Then over time I think you should be able to see him," Mia said.

"How long is he going to be here?" Hawkes asked.

"Until his business is finished here," Mia said.

"When we find the killer?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah I want you to catch this guy but what I want to do is see my baby be born," Don said, sadly.

Hawkes phone rang loudly.

"That's probable Mac wondering why I'm not at the lab," he said, as he got up and walked outside to answer the call.

"I have a question," Don said once Hawkes was outside.

"Ask boy," Mia said.

"My friend's four year old daughter talked to me how is that possible?" Don asked perplexed.

"People tend to underestimate children. That child doesn't know real from not real yet so it was like she saw you when you were alive and unless someone explains life and death to her. Then she will see you until she learns the different in real and unreal," she said.

"That was Danny. He needs me back in the lab nobody has even processed Harvey Washington the victim before clothes and I'm sure Mac will work on getting us Don's clothes even if it is against procedure," Hawkes said, coming back in to the room.

Hawkes gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek then gave Lea a hug when she opened her arms to him. Then he headed out the door with Don following him.

"Don!" Mia called.

Don stopped and turned around.

"Go easy on my boy this is going to be as hard on him as it is for you. Don't go making trouble for him. We are very proud of him and would like for him to continue to work at that lab. If you ever need anything and for some reason you aren't near Sheldon come to us we live right up stairs. So night or day you can come see us ok," Mia said.

Don nodded his head then continued to follow Hawkes.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Stella noticed how tired Don looked as they walked into their favorite Italian restaurant. They hadn't been able to go on a decent date in weeks and Don seemed determined that _

_this night was going to special no matter how tired he was. They were just able to make their reservation and were seated right away._

"_At least something's going right today," Stella thought._

_The day had been awful they were working on three unrelated cases had everyone running raggedy for a week. They finally were able to wrap them up today it turns out the cases were linked._

_They had order wine and their food and Stella was eating her salad when she noticed Don staring at her. She looked down to make sure she hadn't dropped any food on her._

"_What do I have salad in my teeth?" she asked self consciously. _

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_You're staring at me," she said._

"_You're beautiful and I love you," he said as he reached for her hand._

"_Thank you and I love you too," she said as she took his hand._

_She was surprised to see that he had put a box in her hand. She looked at him questioningly and he smiled._

"_I have been trying to come up with the perfect thing to say to you for weeks now and every time I get the nerve to say it something always comes up so I'm going to do this fast before our phones start ringing. Stella Bonasera I love you and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife," He said then took the box from her opened it and got on one knee._

_At that moment Stella complete forgot how to breath and she could feel tears ready to pour out of her eyes. She could see how nervous she was making him by not answering so she took a deep breath. _

"_Yes," she choked out._

_His beautiful blue eyes lit up as he slide the ring on to her finger. She felt herself beam as she looked at the beautiful white gold half carte princess cut ring. He leaned in and kissed her. They both pulled back and blushed when the waitress came with their food. They began to eat that was when she heard the shot she looked up quickly to see Don gone from his seat._

"_Don?" she said confused._

_She looked around the now empty restaurant._

"_DON!" she screamed._

"Don!" Stella gasped as her eyes snapped opened.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac woke up when he heard Stella call out for Don. He saw her sit up and look around the room taking in her surroundings. He slowly got out of his chair so not to startle her and walked over to the couch then sat down beside her. She looked at him her green eyes so full of sadness that it broke his heart. He knew how she felt to lose someone that she was so madly in love with. There were times when he wouldn't even sleep because he knew he was going to dream of Claire. The dreams seemed to fade away after he started dating Peyton. He hoped one day that would happen for Stella but right now all he could do was be there for her like she was for him. He pulled her into a hug. He felt her take some shaky breathes but no tears seemed to fall. He felt the baby move under his arm followed by a small rumble. He looked at his watch to see it was close to noon he didn't think he had ever slept in that late before. Of course exhaustion had taken over him and Stella. He knew by the sound Stella's stomach made she was hungry even if she wouldn't admit it.

"I'm going to make us something to eat," Mac said standing up from the couch.

He was glad when she didn't argue with him. He walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

Mac,

Please don't be mad that I didn't wake you but you and Stella needed to rest. I hope you can manage to find something to eat. I promise to bring groceries home. I will pick up the girls so don't worry. Call me later.

I love you

Peyton

Mac smiled and sat the not on the counter then began to rummaged the refrigerator. He managed to find enough food to make to sandwiches. As he made the sandwiches he was trying to figure out how he was going to get to the lab without Stella.

**A/N While you are waiting for my next chapter my sister Mouse95 has a CSI-NY story posted called Adam's Story. It's really good so check it and drop her a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I know Danny is not everyone's favorite guy right now, but I needed him for this chapter. I realized that I'm on chapter 6 and Don has only been gone for a day, so if you think I need to speed things up let me know. I'm telling you right now I don't know if I can write a funeral scene. I would like to give a big thanks to my Beta Reader clemsongirl26. I would also like to thank Mouse95 for helping me with the story.**

**Ok, folks, there is a tie on my poll so I need you go to my profile and vote to help me decide.**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Chapter 6**

Danny paced back in forth in the lab while waiting for his results. So many emotions were flowing through him right now he did not know which one to react to. He was sad, scared, and mad as hell. No one wanted to approach the restless man. Everyone in the lab had heard about Donald Flack Jr's death. When someone would try to approach him to share their condolences, the look in his eyes would send them in the other direction. He looked like he was ready to punch something or someone and they did not want to be that person he released his wrath on. The machine finally beeped with his results. He was looking over them when Adam slowly approached him.

"Danny," Adam said cautiously.

Danny's head snapped up.

"Um here are the results of the substances found on Gary Clover's hand," Adam said.

Danny snatched the results from Adam.

"Cocaine! Are you freaking kidding me! Was he a user?" Danny asked.

"Not according to his tox's results. Maybe it is a secondary transfer from our killer," Adam said, hopefully.

"Are you telling me a junkie killed Don?" Danny growled.

Adam took a step back as anger flashed through Danny's eyes.

"I…I'm really sorry but that's what it looks like," Adam said softly.

Danny slammed his fist on the counter, making Adam jump and want to run away.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes walked down the hall towards the lab very annoyed. He wondered if Don was purposely humming a tune to get on his nerves. He stopped when he saw Danny glaring like he wanted to kill Adam.

"What's going on?" Hawkes asked walking into the layout room.

"You would know if you came to work when you were suppose to," Danny snapped.

"I told you I had to take care of something. You look tired. Why don't you go home and get your four hours or more sleep and I will take over here?" Hawkes said, with sympathy.

"I'm fine. Don't tell me what to do and Harvey Washington's clothes are over there," Danny said, pointing to the evidence bags on the table before storming out the room.

Adam and Hawkes looked shocked momentarily.

"Tell me what you found Adam," Hawkes said wearily.

Adam began to explain the results he found when Hawkes head suddenly shot up.

"I'll be right back," he said, before rushing out the door.

"Ok," Adam said to the empty room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don couldn't believe Danny was doing this again, not again. He was sure Danny was trying to somehow blame himself for Don's death. Which was crazy but what made Don upset was that Danny was trying to handle the grief by himself and pushing everyone away.

"You just don't learn do you, Messer?" Don said, as he watched Danny storm out of the room.

"You know what all I may be able to do is move a chair. But I can pull the chair from under him and maybe that will knock some sense into him. Oh if he hurts Lindsay again. Yeah I'm gonna haunt his ass," Don said, and then practically leaped through the door.

Don was half way to Danny's office when he heard Hawkes call him. Hawkes was looking around in the hall to make sure no one was watching him.

"Don," his voice was quite but full of urgency.

"What?" Don said, to let him know he stopped.

Hawkes motioned for Don to follow him. He led them into the bathroom.

"We've got to find a better meeting place," Don said as he watched Hawkes check to make sure no one was in there with them.

"You cannot go mess with Danny," Hawkes said

"Oh come on he is being a complete ass. It took forever for Lindsay to trust Danny again after Ruben Sandoval was shot and Danny cheated on her. She's not going to take him pushing her away again, not that I blame her," Don said.

"You have to let us deal with Danny. Hopefully it won't get that bad again. His best friend was just murdered. He has every right to be angry, but if you go in there pulling out chairs and messing with him he could get hurt trying to get away. That's not what you want, I know," Hawkes said.

"Ok but I want to tail him just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Don said.

"That's fine with me. Maybe I can get my work done. Just remember not to move anything," Hawkes said.

"Ok," Don said.

Don exited the bathroom and continued to Danny's office. He could see through the window that Danny and Lindsay were in a heated argument, well Danny was. Danny was pacing and waving his arms wildly when Don entered the office.

"Can you believe he told me to go home like he had some authority over me?" Danny yelled.

"He was just trying to be a friend. He could see how tired you are," she said calmly.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"You are not!" she said angrily standing up. "You promised you wouldn't do this again. We are all hurting Danny. I know he was your best friend but he was Stella's husband and now she can only show what a great guy he was through pictures to their child. How do you think that makes her feel? The NYPD lost a great cop. We are all hurting but if you want to stand there and insist that you are fine, if you want to push me away again, that's fine," she said angrily. She slid the engagement ring off her finger "But I refuse to watch you self-destruct," she said, as she sat the ring on his desk and walked out of the office.

"I knew she wasn't going to put up with your sorry ass. Now go after her," Don said, as he swung his arm towards the door.

It surprised Don and Danny when papers went flying of the desk and towards the door. Danny must have taken it as sign since after that he grabbed the ring off his desk and ran out the door.

"Ooops," Don said, as he looked at the papers then followed Danny.

"Montana! Lindsay please wait!" he called, catching her before she got on the elevator.

"I have to go, Messer," she said coldly but she had tears in her eyes.

"Five minutes, please," he begged.

"Fine," she said, taking a step towards him.

"I'm sorry, Linds, you know I'm no good at telling people how I feel. Right now I feel like I already lost one best friend if I lose another one I'll die" he said his voice breaking

Lindsay looked in his eyes to see his wall slowly crumbling, she took his hand.

"I just keep thinking that we were supposed to play pool on Friday and on Saturday we were suppose to get fitted for our tuxes." Danny said as tears filled his eyes. Lindsay slowly pulled him towards her.

"I also keep thinking if we had caught this guy quicker Stella would have a husband, the baby would have a Daddy, the NYPD would have one more cop and I would have a best man for my wedding," he finished as the tear broke loose and began to fall.

Lindsay pulled him into a hug as he began to sob. He buried his face into her neck. He could feel her tears on the back of his shirt. Danny managed to calm himself down and slowly pulled back to look at her.

"I can't lose you too, Montana," he said softly.

"I want to get over the hurt with you," he said as he slowly pushed the ring back on her finger.

"You got me cowboy. Now what I want you to do is go home and get some sleep. We can't catch the killer if we are all walking around like zombies. Hawkes and I can handle processing for right now if we need you I will call." she said as she wiped some unshed tears from his tired eyes.

"Only if you will go get drinks with me later," he said with a small smile.

"It's a deal. Now go home," she said giving him a kiss.

"Bye" he said as he got on the elevator.

"Bye" she said then headed back to her and Danny's office.

"I guess you did learn your lesson, Danny" Don said as he wiped his face with his hand.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac stood in the other room as Stella talked softly to her mother-in-aw. He walked back in the room when he heard her hang up. He saw her wiping her eyes and he pulled her into hug.

"You think I would just run out of tears," she said sniffling.

"They only get slower, but they never run out," he said softly.

"She said that they will handle the arrangements and for me to rest. Why is everyone telling me to rest?" she grumbled.

"Maybe because you're almost eight months pregnant," Mac said.

"I can handle it. I'm going to have to," she said.

"You're not alone, Stell" he said.

"I know, thank you," she said squeezing his hand.

"I know you don't want to hear this but you really do need to rest" he said seriously.

"You just want me to go to sleep so you can sneak off to the lab," she said, with a small smile.

She chuckled at the surprised look in his eyes.

"I know you, Mac Taylor" she said, playfully.

"Will you listen to me if I told you to stay here?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't think so," he said sighing.

Neither one of them realized how late it had become until Peyton came in with the kids.

"Aunt Stella!" Kenzie squealed, when she ran into the living room.

"Hey Kenzie girl" Stella said.

Kenzie hopped on the couch beside Stella and hugged her.

"I love your hugs," Stella said, then kissed Kenzie on top of her head.

Stella smiled as Kenzie carefully leaned down and kiss Stella's tummy and then hugged her again.

"Uncle Don says not to be sad anymore. Are you happy now?" Kenzie asked innocently.

"What!" Stella said, shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey! Can you believe I updated so fast? My muse is working over time, on this story at least. My muse has turned me in a weird direction on this story, even I'm excited to see where it is going to take me. There is a part where things are in third person, again all my muses doing, so I hope you understand it. I would like to thank my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for fixing my mistakes. I would also like to thank Mouse95 for helping me become a better writer.**

**Don't forget to go vote on my profile for the sex of Stella's baby. I need your help! Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 7**

"What!" Stella said, shocked.

"Uncle Don says not to be sad anymore. Are you happy now?" Kenzie repeated, shrugging her little shoulders.

"Um, Kenize, baby, when did you talk to your Uncle Don?" Stella asked, confused.

"He was sad in my room today before Mommy woke up. He said for you not to be sad anymore," She said, looking at Stella like she had grown a second head.

"He was in your room today?" Stella asked, she wanted to make sure the four year old had said it correctly and didn't change her answer.

"Uh-huh" Kenize said as she climbed down from the couch. She was starting to get bored.

Stella frowned. She knew that it was impossible for Kenize to have seen Don this morning, but she could tell the child meant every word she said. Like Mac, Kenize spoke volumes with her eyes. Stella could just tell that the child was telling her the truth and not just some story a four year old would tell. That was just impossible.

"_How am I going to tell her?" she thought, painfully. _

"_She doesn't even know what death is, not that she needs to this young," she thought._

"Kenize, come sit by me again," Stella said patting the couch.

Kenize crawled back on the couch and cuddle up against Stella putting her hand on Stella's tummy, then looked up at her. Stella gave her a small smile and stroked her hair.

"Ken, baby, something happened to your Uncle Don last night and you are not going to be able to see him again. Baby, he di…,"

"I know," Kenize interrupted looking sad.

"What!" Stella exclaimed. Boy this kid was just full of surprises today.

"He moved away but it's ok because me and Lexi are going to be the baby's bestest friends," Kenize said, while she got on her knees so she could reach Stella's tummy better and rubbed it.

Stella's eyes filled up with tears how was she supposed to respond to that.

"What's going on?" Mac asked, walking into the room carrying Lexi after he had helped Peyton carry in groceries.

He noticed how upset Stella looked.

"DADDY!" Kenize squealed loudly, as she ran towards him.

He skillfully caught her as she leaped into his arms and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey, peanut, did you have a good day?" he asked, and then kissed her cheek.

She nodded her head.

"Good. Now I need you to go put you book bag in your room so it won't get stepped on, ok?" he said, putting her down.

She grabbed the bag off the floor and ran back to her room. Mac walked over to the couch and sat down putting Lexi in his lap.

"Stella, are you in pain?" he asked, noticing to look on her face.

"No, I'm not in pain. Just confused, your four year old is full of surprises," she said.

"Hey, Lexi, love," she cooed at the baby.

Lexi looked up at her then smiled.

"Want to explain what you mean by surprises?" Mac asked, confused.

Stella told Mac everything that had happened between her and Kenize.

"Peyton did mention something about a dream Kenize had this morning about Don," Mac said.

"I don't know Mac. I know this is going to sound weird but her eyes were dead serious that she saw Don this morning. I can't explain it but a part of me believes her," she said sighing.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A man paced back and forth outside the large oak doors. Soon a small curvy brunette with long legs came strutting out the doors.

"He can see you now," she said.

"Thanks," he mumbled, then walk through the heavy doors.

"Why are here?" asked the man, sitting behind the large oak desk. He was the boss.

"I killed a cop trying to get YOUR money and you ask me why I'm here," the man said, angrily.

"I didn't tell you to kill those people especially a cop," the boss, snapped back.

"Yeah but YOU gave me the gun and YOU told me not to leave any witnesses," the man said, furiously.

"I'm not the one that snorted myself into a fifteen thousand dollar debt. Now I still expect my money next week," the boss said, turning his chair away signaling that the conversation was over.

The man growled as he fiddled with the gun in his pocket then turned around and walked out the room. He really needed a drink.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don followed Lindsay from the lab to one of Danny's favorite bars. Lindsay sighed when she saw Danny had already started drinking. Danny smiled at her when she walked up. He didn't look quite as tired but his eyes were still haunted.

"I went ahead and got your drink when you called," Danny said, sliding the drink to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking off her coat and hanging it on the chair.

They sat there just holding each other hands and drinking their drinks.

"Have you talked to Stella?" Danny asked.

"No, but I did talk to Mac and he said that Don's parents are going to take care of the arrangements and he will call with the times. I asked how she was and he said that she was handling it as well as anyone could," Lindsay said, then took a sip of her drink.

Danny nodded.

"Stella's strong," he said softly.

Don was really regretting following Lindsay to the bar but he wanted to make sure Danny showed up. He figured he already knocked the papers off the desk if push came to shove he would go tear up Danny's house for standing Lindsay up. No matter what Hawkes said. But now he was standing in the crowded bar trying to prevent people from walking through him, which was a very hard task. Even though he hated that his parents had to do it he would never want Stella to have to arrange his funeral. He decided that he wanted to go see Stella again so he headed for the door. That was when he saw the guy in the hood come in no one seemed to notice. That he locked the door and he was reaching in his pocket walking to the bar.

"DANNY! LINDSAY!" Don screamed, helplessly.

"_Grandma Hawkes!" Don thought, as he ran out the door_.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

He was feeling strong he was also high as a kite right now too. He still wanted that drink though. He didn't know how he was going to hide from the cops and get the boss his money. That was until he saw how crowded the bar was. He was sure he could get the money he needed that would the boss off his back. If more people got hurt well he was already going away for killing a cop so it didn't matter. If he got killed well then he didn't owe the boss anything. Now the adrenaline was pumping he was feeling really strong. He pulled his mask on then pulled up his hood and walked in to the bar locked the door behind him and heading for the cash register he reached in to his pocket.

"Alright give me all the money NOW!" he yelled, jamming the gun into the bartender face.

People began to scatter as the bartender collected the money.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS BE CALM ABOUT THIS AND NO ONE GETS HURT," he yelled above the people trying to get out the locked door.

"Thank you," he said, as the people quieted down. "Now what I want you do is get on the floor and keep your mouths shut. If you even think about texting or calling 911 or have already done so, I will shoot you. Now what I want you to do is give me you wallets and jewelry when I come around to you. Oh and your cells phones," he said, and then turned around to put the money in a bag he got from behind the bar.

"NYPD Freeze," he heard a voice growl from behind him.

He turned around to see a blonde guy with glasses pointing a gun at him. He could see him standing in front of a lady with chin length hair. He smiled.

"I'm not scared of you," he said, pointing the gun at the bartender again. "I bet he's dead before you pull your trigger. Do you really want an innocent guy to die? I bet he has a family. Now put your gun down and get on the floor by your girl," he demanded.

The cop just clenched his jaw but did not put down his gun. The man cocked his gun and the bartender gasped.

"Alright just calm down," the cop said, laying his gun on the bar.

"I hate when people tell me to calm down that was what got that other cop shot" he said, then pulled the trigger.

The gun didn't fire for some reason and the cop dove for his gun on the bar. That was when he smashed the cop in the side of face with the gun causing his neck to snap around. The cop fell like a ton of bricks onto the floor. He hoped it was the cops neck he heard crack.

"DANNY!" he heard the woman sob.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys!! This chapter is longer than usual my muse wouldn't let me stop. Let me know what you think. I took an idea that imasupernatualcsi gave me from the review she sent me so thank you. I would also like to thank my Beta Reader clemsongirl26 for fixing my mistakes. **

**Chapter 8**

Don ran as fast as he could to Mia Hawkes's store he leaped though the door and hurried up the stairs.

"Lea, Grandma Mia," he called, as he went through the door.

"Don?" Lea asked, coming out of her room in her robe.

"There is a robbery happing right now. It is the same guy that robbed and shot me and my two friends are in that bar. I can't let anything happen to them," he explained, as he paced back and forth.

"I'll call Sheldon," Lea said, as she began to dial her cell phone.

"I'll call the police and report the robbery" Mia said, as she came into the room and then grabbed the cordless phone.

"I have to go see what is going on. I have to try and help,"Don said, as he continued to pace. He then headed for the door. He felt like if at any moment he could be solid again now was that moment he needed to become solid the most.

"Boy wait!" Mia called, then put the phone back on the charger.

Don stopped.

"You can't go rushing in there and start doing things that are going to scare this guy into hurting someone. I know you are used to helping people but you can't do that anymore," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry," she added softly.

"Sheldon said that he would call a Detective Angell and they would take care of it," Lea said, walking back into the room.

"I have to do something," he said desperately.

"Lea can drive us there and you can watch but I don't think that will help anything. Boy believe me when I say I have ways of making you stay even if you are dead they won't feel good," she threaten.

"Why can't I just go by myself?" he asked.

Mia just glared at him.

"Ok, I'll just watch. I promise I want leave the car until you say it is ok," he said, holding his hands up in the air in the surrender position.

"Go get dressed Lea," Mia ordered, then went to change into her clothes.

Lea didn't look happy but she went to follow her orders.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"DANNY!" Lindsey sobbed.

She carefully pulled his head and shoulders into her lap. She cradle his head like she was holding a baby, she prayed that wasn't his neck she heard crack when the robbery hit him. She released a breath she had been holding when she felt he had a strong pulse. She examined his face. He had a large cut on his right cheek and his nose looked swollen and bleeding.

"_He could be dead," thought Lindsey, as she hugged him closer._

She watched as the man went around gathering everyone's wallets, purses and jewelry. She couldn't believe that this was the guy they were looking for but he just admitted to killing a cop, which she assumed he meant Don. She hoped someone had been able to call 911 and help was on the way. The robber walked over to them.

"Alright lady your turn, turn out his pockets and give me his wallet then hand over your purse," he said, glaring at her though his mask.

Lindsey began to do as he said. She handed him Danny's wallet when he grabbed her hand. She reacted and snatched her hand away. The man just smiled.

"Give me the ring too," he said, grinning pointing the gun at Danny.

She hesitated only for a second before taking the ring off and handed to him. The man turned away from them. That was when she heard the glass break followed by a shot then the man fell a few feet away from her.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don was bouncing on the balls of his feet outside the car; they were parked across the street from the bar. He wondered where the cops were. He couldn't see clearly into the bar but he could see people on the floor. What made him want to run in there was he could see a woman on the floor that resembled Lindsey cradling a man in her arms.

"Grandma it's not safe. What if they start shooting?" Lea asked, worriedly.

"We'll be fine child" Mia said, calmly.

Don now understood why Lea looked upset. She was worried about something happening to her Grandma she knew nothing could hurt Don.

"She's right you should go. I promise I will stay right here until everything is clear. I don't want anything to happen to you both," he said, looking into the car window.

Lea gave him a grateful smile.

"You know Sheldon and Lea used to gang up on me too" Mia said, sighing. She was giving up more easily than she normal would. She wasn't sure if it was because she was getting old or because she could tell Lea was really worried about her.

Don grinned as Lea started the car and headed home. Just as they left cops cars silently pulled up to the bar. He watched as Angell slowly approached the door with her vest on, with Hawkes right behind her. She singled for the other officer to break the glass. The minute the glass broke Angell fired her gun, then everyone rushed in.

Don quickly enter the bar to see what happened he saw the robber on the floor moaning with Angell standing over him pointing her gun at him while another officer cuffed him.

Hawkes was kneeled beside Lindsey talking to her softly. Don walked over to see what happened. What he saw broke his heart. Lindsey was crying rocking Danny in her arms he could see Danny's face was beaten badly.

"Lindsey, can I take a look at Danny?" Hawkes asked, softly trying to catch her eye.

Don could see Lindsey's mind was miles away probable replaying how Danny ended up that way.

"Lindsey," Hawkes said, more firmly grabbing her elbow.

Lindsey eyes darted up.

"Hawkes?"

"Yeah Linds it's me. Can you tell me what happen to Danny?" He asked.

Lindsey told him what happened when Danny tried to get the gun.

"I won't know about his neck until he gets an x-ray but I'm sure he has a broken nose and possible a fractured cheek bone," Hawkes said, as he examined Danny's injuries.

Soon an ambulance came and took Danny to the hospital.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Peyton rolled over to find the place beside her empty. But that was not what woke her the constant ringing of the phone on the night stand was. She grabbed the annoying object.

"Hello," she mumbled, into the phone.

"_Mrs. Taylor," said a confused voice._

"Yes,"

"_This is detective Angell I'm sorry to wake you but can I speak to Mac?"_

"Um yes but I have to find him first give me just a minute," Peyton said, climbing out of bed.

"_Sure,"_

"Is everything ok?" asked Peyton, walking towards her children's room.

"_Yes ma'ma I just want to give him an update"_

Peyton walked into the girl's room and smiled at the sight she saw. Mac was asleep with the girl's in his lap. His arms wrapped firmly around them so they wouldn't fall. The book he was reading them dropped on the floor in front of them. She sat the phone on the dresser then walked over to them. She carefully removed Kenize from his lap and laid her in her princess bed covering her with her pink blanket. She went to pick Lexi up when Mac opened his eyes.

"Hey, detective Angell is on the phone. The phone is on the dresser" she said, as she took Lexi from him.

"Thanks," Mac said, as he stood up and stretched out all the kinks from sitting in the rocking chair to long.

"Detective Angell," he said, picking up the phone.

"_Hey Mac I just want to let you know that we apprehended the suspect and I will question him when he gets out of surgery. According to Lindsey he admitted to shooting Don. Danny is on his way to the hospital but Hawkes said he should be fine just banged up some. I thought I would just give you an update since Hawkes rode with Danny and Lindsey to the hospital," Angell explained_

For the first time in a long time Mac Taylor felt out of the loop and that made him mad.

"What!" Mac asked, shocked and confused.

"_Hawkes didn't call you?" _

"No," he growled.

"_Oh um," she stuttered, at his angry. Then explained how it all happened._

"Thank you," he said, before hanging up on her.

Mac was beyond furious he couldn't believe that Hawkes didn't call him the minute he got the lead or at least the second he wasn't mad that Hawkes call Angell first just that he was never informed. Especially since one of his CSI's was hurt. As much as he wanted to rush to the hospital to check on Danny and chew Hawkes out he knew he had to do one thing first.

He walked into the guestroom. She was sleeping so peacefully but he knew that she would be the one furious if he didn't tell her they caught Don's killer and about Danny.

"Stella," he said, approaching the bed.

She didn't stir.

"Stella," he said, louder as he sat on the bed.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Mac?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah I need to tell you something important," he said, firmly.

She pushed herself on to her elbows.

"What's wrong? Are the girls ok? Peyton? The team?" she asked, firing each question off quickly.

"Peyton and the girls are fine. Detective Angell just called they have a suspect in custody and they think he is Don's shooter," he said, watching her face.

"How did they find him?" she gasped

"Apparently Hawkes got a call saying that a bar was being robbed and the description of the robber sounded like our suspect so he called Angell and they apprehended the man," he said

"Hawkes didn't call you?" she asked, catching the part about how Hawkes called Angell and not Mac.

"No," he said, sourly.

"Stella there is something else," Mac said, hesitantly.

She didn't like that tone in his voice.

"What?" she asked nervously

"Danny and Lindsey were in that bar when it got robbed. Angell said Danny was injured but he is going to be fine," he assured.

Tears filled her eyes.

"He is going to be fine," he soothed. "I'm sure this is a stupid question but I'm getting ready to head over to the hospital do you want to come?" he asked, knowingly.

Mac chuckled as she began to try to sit up and get out of bed quickly but wasn't doing too well at it until she kicked him and he helped her out.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Megan Stiles love being a nurse. Yes the job could be changeling but it was still rewarding. One of least favorite things about being a nurse was when she had to work her shift at the emergency room check in desk. Tonight the emergency room waiting area was packed. There were people that were really sick or hurt in there but there were also the people that were convinced that they had a rare disease and would not be happy until they were told so or the ones that just wanted to get out of the weather to sleep. Working at the desk always made her want to go wash her whole body in disinfected soap. She had only been on her shift for three hours and she already been coughed on several hundred times, sneeze one three times and forced to look at a nasty looking rash that made even her itch. Not to mention the different attitudes she had to deal with. She had been yelled at, cried on, and yes proposed to. It had just settled down some when two people walked up to the desk. She looked up to see a serious looking man and a pregnant woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Yes a Danny Messer was brought here by ambulance about an hour ago. Can you tell us where to find him?" the man asked. Then took out a badge and laid it in front of her.

She mashed a few buttons on the computer until she found what she was looking for. She reached in the basket to take out the visitors passes that would get them though the electronic doors. She dug a few more minutes before having to face the man's glare.

"I'm sorry sir but the number of visitors we allow back in a room is already back there. I don't have any more passes," she said, nervously.

"Please we won't stay long," the pregnant woman said, offering a small smile.

Megan sighed and got up from the desk.

"Follow me," she said. Then lead them through the throngs of people in the waiting area until they came to a door marked 'Staff Only'. She took out her ID card and slid it into the door, waited for the door to beep then opened the door.

"Go straight down this hall then make a right you will see a bunch of curtains. Mr. Messer is in curtain thirteen," she said, holding the door open for them.

The man actually smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said as he went through the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Can you believe I updated so quickly! I would like to thank Mouse95 for Beta Reading this chapter you are awesome! I hope the argument between Hawkes and Mac turns out to everyone's expectations. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Danny was laying on his back staring up at the bleak tiles in the hospital room. He reached up tugging at the neck brace and was rewarded with a swat on the hand.

"Come on Montana I don't need this thing and it itches," he whined.

"Leave. It. Alone.," Lindsey fussed like a mother would at her child, as she leaned in so he could see her.

"Stop being a baby Messer! If it was up to me I'd let you take that thing off and see if you could spin your head all away around," Don said grinning, even though he knew no one but Hawkes heard him.

"Hey Doc, how much longer do I have to wear this thing?" Danny asked

"Until you get your x-rays done. Then you will have to wait to see those results turn out," Hawkes said.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh and went tug at the brace again with his other hand only to have his wrist grabbed, something cold was slapped on wrist with a click. Then he wasn't able to move his hand but a few inches off the bed.

"What the hell!" Danny exclaimed.

Angell's grinning face came into his view.

"You have a listening problem Messer. She said leave it alone" she said, still grinning.

Lindsey's smiling face came into his view. She was holding his other hand firmly while her other hand reached up and was playing with his hair. She knew how much it relaxed him when she played with his hair.

He almost forgot Angell was there. He heard her come in earlier upset and started fussing at Hawkes about something. He thought she had left. Guess not, now she had him handcuffed to the bed.

"Hey Doc you're not going to let them gang up on me are ya," Danny asked, wiggling his hand again.

"Danny, Hawkes walked out of the room," Lindsey said, calmly. He could hear Angell in the room chuckling at him.

"Great," he mumbled.

Lindsey was still playing with his hair and he could feel his swollen eyelids becoming heavy. Which was probable the reason she started playing in it. He finally gave in and closed his eyes.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes was pacing back and forth in front of the curtain that was the door to Danny's room. Don had seen him leave while the girls were picking on Danny so he followed him.

"What's wrong?" Don asked. He saw Hawkes stop and turn around quickly towards Don's voice. Anger flashed in his dark eyes.

"I know Angell was just trying to help but now Mac is going to come up here asking all kinds of questions and I don't have the answers he wants," Hawkes whispered, so that they couldn't hear him though the curtain.

"Why didn't you just call Mac when Lea called you?" Don asked, as he watched Hawkes continue to pace.

"And tell him what my sister just called and said that my dead detective friend busted through her door saying that his two friends were being robbed by the guy that shot him," Hawkes hissed at him. "Yeah that would have turned out perfectly" he added sarcastically.

"What are you going to tell Mac?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Hawkes said, sighing.

"You better come up with something quick because here he comes," Don said.

Hawkes turned to see Mac and Stella coming down the hall towards him. Mac looked worried and angry.

Don smiled when he saw Stella she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back and she had that pregnant glow to her. Don wanted to touch her so bad. She took a few steps ahead of Mac and hugged Hawkes.

"Tell her she looks beautiful for me" Don said.

"You're glowing Stel" Hawkes whispered, in her ear.

"Thank you but I'm not the one you need to butter up," Stella said, chuckling.

Hawkes couldn't help but smile as she pulled back smiling.

It wasn't Don's exact message he wanted Hawkes to say but it made her smile and that was what Don wanted to see.

"How's Danny?" Stella asked.

"He came in unconscious but woke up soon after they put him in a room. It has been really crazy around here tonight so they haven't even got him up to x-ray yet but they did give him something mild for the pain. I know for sure he has a broken nose but not sure about his cheek or neck until after the x-ray. He's not going to be able to look good in pictures for awhile but he is going to be fine," Hawkes said.

"I'm going to go say hi," she said, before completely pulling out of Hawkes embrace.

Stella opened the curtain and went in the room.

Mac, who had been silent the whole time put his hand on Hawkes shoulder and looked him in the eye and sternly said.

"Sheldon, we need to talk," Mac said.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella walked into Danny's room closing the curtain behind her. She knew the men needed to talk. Stella smiled a little when she saw Lindsey was at Danny's bedside. The bed rail was down and Lindsey was holding his hand while her other hand was stretch up to his head, her fingers were lightly twitching in his hair and her head was on her out stretched arm asleep. Danny was asleep too. Stella could see that Hawkes was right Danny didn't look like he would be ready for a photo shoot for awhile. Stella was about to leave when she heard a soft voice call her name from the corner. She looked and saw Angell get up from her chair and walk over to her.

"How are you?" Angell asked, hugging her.

"Very pregnant and not wanting to see a hospital for a while or at least until the baby is ready," Stella said chuckling.

Angell nodded understandingly.

"Stella?" Lindsey asked, sitting up.

"Hey, kiddo how are you doing?" Stella asked, giving her a hug.

"I'm ok," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked, looking in Lindsey's eyes knowingly.

"I was really scared Stel. I thought I lost him," Lindsey said, as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sure you were sweetie. I'm just glad both of you are ok," Stella said, hugging her again.

"Lindsey" Danny's groggy voice came from the bed

"Hey, cowboy you got a visitor," Lindsey said, walking back to the bed with Stella.

Danny saw Stella come into view.

"Stel, How you doing?" Danny asked, trying to smile at her.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling and why are you handcuffed to the bed?" Stella asked, with a smirk.

"I've felt better. This brace itches like crazy. As for being cuffed to the bed ask Angell," Danny said.

Stella turned towards Angell who was grinning.

"He wouldn't listen to Monroe when she said told him to leave the brace alone," Angell said shrugging innocently.

Stella smiled. They all turned when they heard angry voices coming from outside the curtain.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Sheldon, we need to talk," Mac said.

"I know Mac," Hawkes said, softly.

"Then you know I like to stay informed especially about my team," Mac said, sternly.

Hawkes nodded his head.

"Why didn't you call me the minute you got the lead on the suspect?" Mac asked.

"I just wanted to catch the guy. Mac I didn't think about calling you," Hawkes said, nervously.

"You had a lead on a suspect and you didn't think to call me?" Mac asked, his voice rising.

"I called Angell the minute I got the lead and we got the guy. I thought that is what you wanted" Hawkes said, his voice rising too.

"Who was this lead? How did you know it wasn't a setup? What if it turned out like the Shane Casey case?" Mac fired off questions angrily.

"The lead was my sister. She told me she was club hopping and she saw a man in a hood go in to the bar ahead of her and lock the door behind him. Then approached the counter and pulled a gun. That was when she called me, why she didn't call the police? I don't know. That's when I called Angell," Hawkes said.

"Ok, Sheldon I understand that part but what I don't understand is why you didn't let me know after you contacted Angell. I would liked to have known what was going on IF something went wrong instead of seeing it on the news in the morning" Mac said, his voice still rising.

"Look Mac there are no ifs. What happened happened. Don got shot and killed. You and I can't change it no matter how much we want to. But I was not going to stand around and wait for you to give orders while Danny and Lindsey died too," Hawkes said, his voice rising with every word.

"I would go crazy if they haunted me too," he mumbled under his breath.

Mac looked like he had been slapped.

"I know that I can't change what happened to Don but … Wait how did you know Danny and Lindsey were in the bar? Angell said the glass was smoky all she could see was a figure standing with a gun?" Mac asked, his anger turning to confusing.

Mac could see Hawkes was struggling with something to say. He had only heard part of what Hawkes mumbled and that left Mac with more questions.

"What's haunting you Sheldon," Mac asked, softly.

"Mac, I know that you believe in the science of things. I do to most to the time but this time you are just going to have to trust me when I say that I knew Danny and Lindsey were in that bar," Hawkes said, then turned around and started to walk away.

"You're suspended for a week Sheldon," Mac said, to Hawkes retreating back.

"What!" Hawkes said, spinning around


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey friends! I know it has been a while since the last update. I've been working a lot and my muse has slowed down a little bit. But at least my muse is still working so that is good. I would like to thank my reviewers you make me feel good with your kind comments so THANK YOU very much. There is not much action in this chapter but this is what my muse wanted me to write. I hope it sounds ok. Let me know what you think. I would like to thank Mouse95 for Beta reading this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

"You're suspended for a week Sheldon," Mac said, to Hawkes retreating back.

"What!" Hawkes said, spinning around

"You didn't follow procedures. You were reckless and could have gotten hurt. You need to get your head together," Mac said, austerely.

Hawkes face hardened.

"Fine Mac but you would have done the same thing at that bar if you had been in my place" Hawkes said, angrily. Then turned back around and continued down the hall.

Mac sighed and ran his hand over his tired face, then opened the curtain to Danny's room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don watched Hawkes storm down the hall. He decided to follow. Don followed Hawkes to the bathroom. Hawkes pushed the door open so hard it slammed against the wall. He paced back and forth in front of the mirror his fist clenching and unclenching. He finally took a deep breath then went to the sink and splashed his face with water.

"Sheldon," Don called.

"Go away" Hawkes growled.

"I'm sorry. You're right Mac would have done the same thing," Don said.

"Please, Don, you can help me by leaving me alone. Just go be with Stella until she has the baby. I can't help you. If you want to talk to them then have Lea or Grandma Mia do it for you because I can't," Hawkes said, leaning on the counter his head hung down.

"Ok Sheldon. I'll leave you alone right now because you are upset but I still think you are the one that has to talk to them" Don said, calmly.

Don left Hawkes in the bathroom fighting back tears and demons.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

It was early morning when Mac and Stella entered Mac's house quietly. Stella gave him a small smile as she went into the guestroom and he returned it then continued to his room. He undressed and lay down next to Peyton. He felt her turn over to face him and he opened his eyes to meet her blue ones.

"How's Danny?" Peyton asked, softly.

"He's going to be ok. He has a broken nose, a fractured cheekbone and his neck is going to be sore for a while but he should be up and around in no time," Mac said

"That's good," she said, just as softly.

"How's Sheldon?" she added.

"He's hiding something. I can see it in his eyes and he's not talking to anyone," Mac said.

"I'm sure he is just grieving like the rest of us. Don was his friend too. I'm sure he's not hiding anything. I'll call him later and check on him," she said, reassuringly.

She saw his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Sleep now," she said, then kissed him and stroked his face until she was sure he was asleep.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella woke with a loud rumble from her stomach followed by a hard kick.

"Alright, I get the point you don't have to kick" she grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the spot that had just been kicked.

She sniffed the air. No wonder she woke up hungry the aroma in the air was heavenly. She slowly got out of bed, stretched, and then followed her nose. Her nose leads her to the kitchen where she saw Kenize standing on a stool next to Peyton stirring something in a big mixing bowl. Kenize looked up from what she was doing, grinned then jumped down from her stool and ran to greet her.

"Aunt Stella, I'm helping mommy make paney cakes," Kenize said, proudly.

"Pantie cakes? Stella asked, unsure of what Kenize had said.

"Not pantie cakes that's silly pan-ey cakes" Kenize said, laughing.

"Ok" Stella said, taking Kenize's out stretched hand.

Kenize led her to the kitchen table where Peyton had just sat down a plate of pan cakes followed by a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage.

"See paney cakes," said Kenize's, pointing to the plate of pan cakes.

"Oh pan cakes" Stella said.

"Yeah" Kenize said, giving her a 'that's what I said look'.

Peyton smiled.

"I feel like I never get to cook for my family. So every other weekend when I'm off I cook a big breakfast. Sometimes Mac gets to eat it sometimes I have a lot of pan cakes left," Peyton explained.

"I help too. Don't I mommy?" Kenize asked, looking up at Peyton.

"You're the best helper I have" Peyton said, as she tapped her on the nose.

"Stella, I'm going to fix Mac fried eggs when he wakes up if you would rather have fried instead of scrambled" Peyton said, as she began to set the table.

"No, scrambled is fine everything smells delicious," Stella said, as she put pan cakes on her plate.

"I'll go wake daddy," Kenize said, then ran towards her parent's room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac woke with the feeling of something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes to see light brown ones staring back at him.

"Daddy, me and mommy made paney cakes. Come eat them," Kenize stated.

Mac groaned and shifted Kenize to a more comfortable position.

"Baby, daddy got in really late let him sleep for a little bit longer then I will come eat your pan cakes ok?" Mac asked, shutting his eyes back.

"Ok" she sighed, then laid her head on his chest.

Mac smiled and laid his hand on her back. His phone started to ring. He decided that they would call back if it was important. He was glad when it stopped ringing. He smiled again when he heard Kenize say.

"Taylor"

She had pretended to answer his phone many of times before so he wasn't worried but what she said next made his eyes snap open.

"Hey! Ms. Jennifer daddy is asleep right now but when he wakes up he is going to eat paney cakes me and mommy made. Do you want some paney cakes?" Kenize asked, grinning while still laying on her daddy's chest.

"Mackenzie Grace" Mac scolded, as he took the phone from her.

"Detective Angell?" Mac asked

"Hey Mac sorry to keep bothering you at home, I just wanted you to know that I'm questioning the suspect, Randal Marks, in a couple hours. If you want to come join me," she said.

"Yeah I'll meet you at the hospital," he said.

"Hey Mac, enjoy your breakfast" she said. Mac could see her grinning though the phone.

"Thanks" he said, before hanging up.

"Mackenzie Grace, look at me," Mac said sternly.

Kenzie slowly raised her head to meet her daddy's eyes.

"You don't ever answer my phone unless I say it is ok. Do you understand me?" Mac asked, firmly.

"I was helping you were asleep" she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Detective Angell would have left a message. Just don't do it again ok?" he asked, sitting up bringing her with him.

"Ok daddy" she said, sweetly.

"Let's go eat those pan cakes now," he said, standing up with her.

"Yay!" she cheered.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella sat at the table thoroughly enjoying her breakfast.

"Peyton, I never knew you could cook," Stella said, after she swallowed.

Stella and Don spent time with Mac and Peyton as often as they could but Peyton never cooked. Even though she knew it shouldn't it still surprised her at how well Peyton could cook.

Peyton smiled.

"Stella I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the girls to do a little shopping? Kenize's out grown her shoes again and Lexi has out grown everything," Peyton said.

"I would like that but I was thinking I need to go back to my apartment and pick up some more of my things," Stella said.

"Well I can run some other errands then you can come shopping with us. Unless you want me to stay and help you," Peyton said.

"No you can run your errands" Stella said.

Mac walked into the kitchen carrying Kenize.

"Morning," Mac greeted, putting Kenize in her chair then leaned down and kissed Peyton.

"Mac, you have been hiding Peyton's good cooking from us" Stella admonished.

"If everyone knew Peyton could cook then I would have Danny and Don in my house at all hours of the night," Mac chuckled, as he reached for the coffee pot.

He cringed when he realized what he had said. He turned around to see Stella smiling softly.

"You're right they would have been over here twenty-four seven eating you out of your house," she said, softly.

"Dada," Lexi said, holding up a half eaten piece of pan cake to him.

"You eat it," he said, smiling at her.

The little girl giggled and put the soggy piece of bread in her mouth.

"Mac, Stella and I are going shopping with the girls do you want to join us?" Peyton asked, as she put his eggs on his plate.

"No, I have to meet Angell at the hospital in an hour," he said, as he began to eat.

"Can I come daddy? I want to take Ms. Jennifer some paney cakes," Kenize asked.

"Not today, I have to work," he said.

"K" Kenize said.

"You have to come with me so I can get you more shoes. You've already out grown your others again," Peyton said.

"I'm getting big," Kenize said, proudly.

"Too fast. This was delicious but now I have to go get ready," Mac said, as he cleared his place then headed toward the bedroom.

"Daddy," Kenize called.

Mac turned around.

"I love you," she called, sweetly.

"I love you too baby," he said, before continuing to his room.

Stella smiled at the sweet exchange.

**Have a Great Weekend!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey Friends!! Again I'm so sorry for the late updates but my muse is still running slow. My muse likes to strike me at the oddest times like when I'm at work or even in the grocery store and I'm not able to write the ideas down and when I get ready to type the ideas are gone. Does anyone else have the problem? If so how do you handle it? So if you would let me know please that would be helpful.**

**The Angell and Mac scene may seem a little OC but I not too much I hope.**

**Thanks Mouse95 for Beta Reading.**

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Peyton asked, as she pulled up to Stella's apartment building.

"Thank you but I'm fine," Stella said, as she was getting ready to get out of the car.

Stella walked up to the door and was greeted by Benny.

"Mrs. Flack, How are you?" he asked, then opened the door.

She hugged the older man.

"I'm doing well. I just wanted to thank you for trying to help Don," she said, taking his hand.

"I tried to help him the best I could" he said, softly.

"I know you did" she said, just as softly as she finished entering the building.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked

"No, I'm here just to get a few more of my things. I'm staying at my friends for a while," she said.

"Well if you need my help carrying anything all you have to do is call and I will be right up," he said.

"I know. Thank you" she said, and then made her way to the elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don arrived at Mac's house just as everyone was leaving. He decided to follow Peyton's van. He didn't want Kenize talking to him in the van so he followed them on foot. He saw Stella get out the van and into the apartment building. He listened as Stella talked to Benny.

"So it was you who I heard talking. You were the one that told me I was going to see my baby be born. I guess you were right," Don said, as Benny continued to talk to Stella.

He watched Stella walk away towards the elevator. He followed Stella but then stopped at the elevator and turned around. He went back to Benny.

"I know you can't hear me but I never got to tell you what a good friend you have been to the both of us. You did everything you could to make us feel welcome when we first moved in here. You do anything to help Stella and you were my favorite person to come to get info when I missed a game. I know that you will make my child smile because you are the best person to do that. Thank you for being our friend when you didn't have too. I wish I had told you that sooner," Don said, sadly.

Don then went up stairs to Stella.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Stella went into the apartment she sat her things on the table in the entrance hall, like she had done a million times before in the past three years. But something felt different it didn't feel like home any more. Stella made her way to the hall closet and pulled out a duffle bag, then headed to her room. She tried not to look at the empty bed. She slowly walked to the closet and opened the door. She felt tears prickle in her eyes as she moved some of Don's shirts to get to her things. She took some clothes out of the closet and put them in the duffle. By the time she was done she had tears running down her face. She took one of his favorite shirts and laid down on his side of the bed. His pillow still smelled like his shampoo and spicy after shave, the comforting smell soon made her drift off to sleep.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don entered the apartment. Stopped when he came to the unfinished nursery, the walls were painted a pale yellow. That was pretty much all that was finished in the room. Pieces of the crib lay where it should be standing. He smirked when he saw the instructions were laying on top of the pieces when he clearly remembered tossing the useless pieces of paper across the room.

"I was suppose to finish that today," he said sadly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE YOU SCUM BAG!" Angell screamed, as Mac pulled her out of the hospital room.

Angell closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Mac had never seen the tough professional women lose her cool like this before. Of course Mac was starting to lose his cool at the man as he confessed. Randal Marks lack of remorse was killing Mac. Marks had confessed to killing three other people besides Don. He 

confessed to doing the killings like he had killed flies instead of people. He actually laughed when he found out that he had killed a cop, said that he was glad there was one less cop in the city. That was when Angell snapped. She was determined to put another hole in Randal Marks and it didn't matter that she didn't have her gun. That was when Mac pulled her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mac I did what he wanted I lost my temper and now he is probable in there calling a lawyer right now," she said, her voice raw.

"If you hadn't of gone after him when you did it would have been me that you would have been pulling out of the room," Mac said.

"I was hoping he would be would be remorseful for Don's death. That he would beg for forgiveness because that's … that's what Don deserved. Not that he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time to get killed by some blood thirsty junkie," she said, shakily while beginning to pace.

Mac just watched her he knew that this was what she needed to do.

"He was so excited about becoming a father. It was last month that he went out to get coffee with me and he gushed about a sonogram picture Stella had given him from her last appointment. I even caught him looking at … a parenting magazine at the book store we stopped at. He wasn't just my partner he was one of my best friends," she said, her voice breaking.

_What she thought was going to be an in and out trip turned in to a thirty minute wait. It had been a slow day and she didn't feel like doing paper work so she decide to go get some decent coffee and grab her niece's birthday gift while she was out. She saw that Flack had just been tapping his pen on his desk so she invited him to come with her and he accepted. She finally paid for the drawing book she had picked out and went to the bookstore's café where Flack was waiting. She saw that he was intently reading a magazine when she walked up._

"_Am I going to have to tell Stella you are looking at dirty magazines," she joked, as she walked up behind him._

_He quickly slammed the book close but in haste to hide it he ending up dropping the magazine. She quickly snatched it up off the floor to see what he was hiding. She raised her eyebrows at the cover._

"_So tell me Flack are you retaining water or are you having a hard time with hot flashes?" she asked, trying to keep straight face as she held up the pregnancy magazine. _

_His cherry red face made her break out into a grin. _

"_No" he snapped "If you have to know nosy Stell has had a hard time sleeping and that magazine gave me suggestions that I can try to help her sleep," he said, crossing his arms._

_She put the magazine back on the rack and pick up her bag. Then she headed for the door and he followed. He held the door open for her and she gave him a smile._

"_What?" he asked, grumpily._

"_You're a good guy Don," she said, patting him on the arm as she pasted._

_She gave another chuckle when she turned to see he was blushing again._

"_Angell" _

"Angell" Mac said, bringing her out of her thought.

"Did you say something Mac?" she asked, as she looked into his concerned eyes.

"Yeah I said go home. I'm sure you haven't slept in the past three days. You did good you caught the guy now go home and let me deal with your captain," Mac said, firmly.

"But Mac …"

She was surprised when he hugged her. She leaned into his embrace just for a minute letting a few tears escape. Then she pulled away.

"No buts now go home," he repeated.

"Thanks Mac," she said, softly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

_Don and Stella entered their apartment tired and stressed. Stella made her way to the bedroom changed into her night clothes and got into the bed. In the matter of minutes she had tossed and turned at least ten times. Don had finished washing up in the bathroom. He walked out in his under shirt and boxers. He could see the stress on her face, she was six months pregnant and every time she tried to rest the baby as she put it tried to bruise her insides. Plus even though Mac no longer allowed her out on the field she was still allowed in the lab that was stressful enough. Don was going to make sure Stella slept tonight. He walked over to the bed _

"_Put your arms around my neck," he said_

"_What?" she asked._

"_Put your around my neck," he repeated._

_Stella sighed and put her arm around his neck he carefully picked her up and carried her bridle style into the nursery. He sat down with her in the only piece of furniture in the room, a rocking chair. He rocked with her while gently massaging the lower part of her back. She laid her head on his chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Stella noticed as Don rocked her the baby seemed to calm down. _

"_Detective you are full of surprises," Stella said, looking up at him sighing._

"_Is it calming the baby down?" Don asked._

"_Yeah it is. How did you know rocking would relax the baby?" She asked laying her head back on Don's chest._

"_I read it," he said, softly._

_She looked up at him to see his cheeks a light pink._

"_You read it? All the stuff you read wouldn't tell you how to do this. Now fess up where did you learn how to do this?" Stella asked, still looking up at him._

"_You remember the other day when Jen and I went to get a cup of coffee the other day," He asked_

_She nodded._

"_Well Jen had to pick up a book at the book store for her niece. While she was in line I saw this magazine so I picked it up and started reading this article. The title was 'What Causes Pregnant Women Sleepless Nights'. Article said the reason babies move around more at night because during the day__ the rocking motion of the mother's moving around stimulates the baby's inner-ear and puts then to sleep. That's why rocking is the most effective way to get a baby to sleep. So I figured I would rock you and see if it would calm down the baby" he said, his voice knowledge._

"_Ok, mister smarty pants. Like I said you are full of surprises. Danny would laugh his ass off if he knew you did something like this," she said, chuckling. _

"_This never leaves this room," he said, as he mock glared at her._

_She laughed softly._

"_Thank you for doing this" she said, fighting a yawn._

"_Anytime Stell I just want you to get some rest" he said, kissing her on the forehead._

"_Aunt Stella!"_

"Aunt Stella!" Kenize's voice drifted into her room.

Stella opened her eyes just as Kenize leaped onto the bed.

"You sleep Aunt Stella?" Kenize asked, getting up on her knees to look over at Stella.

"Not anymore," Stella chuckled, turning over to look at the little girl.

"Hi! Mommy tried to call you but you didn't answer. We gots worried," Kenize said, bouncing on the bed on her knees.

"I'm fine baby you didn't have to worry about me," Stella said, sitting up slowly. "Do you want to feel the baby kick?" Stella asked, when she felt the baby kick.

"Yeah," Kenize said, holding out her hand.

Stella placed Kenize's small hand on to her tummy. Her little face lit up when she felt the baby move. She then laid her head on Stella's tummy and began to talk.

"Hey in there me and Lexi are going to be your bestest friends. We are going to take good care of you," Kenize said, while rubbing her tummy.

"You are too sweet," Stella said, stroking Kenize's hair.

"There you are. Stella are you ok? I tried to call and when you didn't answer I got worried," Peyton asked, walking into the room carrying Lexi.

"I'm fine I fell asleep," Stella said, standing up from the bed.

She folded the shirt she had been holding and put it in the duffle bag, then zipped the bag.

"Here I will carry that for you," Peyton said, as she took the duffle with her free arm.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go shopping?," Stella asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" cheered Kenize.

**A/N2 The information Don gives Stella in the Flash back is from a story called Daddy Derek by bahjcb. I thought the inner ear theory was brilliant so I asked to borrow it for my story cause I thought it would fit nice into a flash back. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey friends!! I updated a little faster. I have to say my muse is crazy I had a whole different chapter written in my head and this is what my muse had in mind. I know it's a little short but I thought it would have been too long if I didn't stop where I did. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for Beta Reading.**

**Chapter 12**

The boss sat at his desk watching the three twitchy men in front of him.

"You know what you have to do?" the boss asked.

"Yeah but there are going to be a lot of cops there boss," said one of the men.

"That 's the best part you idiot no one will ever expect anything," growled the boss.

"Now remember you idiots take the most important that belongs to Mac Taylor and while you're at put a hole in to that witch that put a hole in Randal," the boss instructed.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping the wind was blowing bringing a cool breeze it was a nice day. The weather outside did not fit the mood in the Taylor house today. Stella sat on the couch surrounded by her mother in-law, sister and brother. Everyone came by the Taylor house to share their consolations after the funeral. Stella sat there numbly as people came up to her and told her what a good man her husband was. Don was a great man but Stella doubted that most of the people that came really knew who he was beside his family. He was the man that waited for her to be sure she wanted a relationship; he told her he was willing to wait years for her. He was the one that would hold her when she was upset or just to hold her while they watched a movie. When she found out she was pregnant he treated her like a queen he rubbed her back, massaged her feet, and even ran her warm baths. He did everything he could to keep her comfortable. Stella was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her face wiping away a tear drop. She turned her head and met the warm gray eyes of her mother in-law, Michelle.

Michelle Flack is a kind woman with a plump body and salt and pepper hair. She had a kind heart like her son. She sat beside Stella silently lending support. She put her hand on top of Stella's hand that was stroking her belly.

"You want me to get you something to drink or eat?" Michelle asked, kindly.

"No, Thank you," Stella said, softly.

"Do want to go lay down?" asked Melanie, Don's sister.

"No, I fine," Stella said

Melanie Costlette was tall, thin, and extremely attractive; much like her mother was when she was her age. She had black hair, blue eyes and was just as sweet as her mother. She had poor judgment in men. Her husband, Jake, oozed cheater but Melanie just didn't see it.

Jake chased women with long legs and short skirts. Right now Jake was checking out the tall brunette who used to be Don's partner.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don shook his head in disgust. His wife was there crying and his brother in-law was checking out Angell's ass, when she and Hawkes came in the front door. Don never did like Jake. He always felt like Melanie could have done better than Jake. Only two good things came from his sister's marriage were Tyler and Luke. Don loved his two nephews and only wished he goten too spend more time with them.

"You keep staring at Jen's ass like that and I will find away to poke your eyes out," Don growled.

Unfortunately Angell was standing in the hall with her back facing the living room talking to Peyton; so Jake had a good view. Don smiled when Hawkes seemed to causal switch places with Angell. Don almost jumped for joy when he saw the look that came over Jake's face.

Don decided to walk around. It wasn't everyday someone got a chance to see who did and who didn't come to their own funeral. He knew most of the people there some of them were just acquaintances; others were friends from the precinct and then people from the lab. He saw Adam standing in between the kitchen and the living room. The poor guy looked like he wanted to run. He saw Sid walk up to Adam and put his hand on his shoulder he talk softly to the young man. Then walked into the living room and hugged Stella then sat down in a chair near the couch and held her hand.

"You always knew how to comfort her doc," Don said softly.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Adam stood in the hall not wanting to go in to the living room. He just didn't know what to say to Stella she could only hear sorry so many times before it really lost its meaning. He had almost decided to go back into the kitchen where other people were milling around talking and eating finger foods. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sid standing there.

"Don't know what to say?" Sid asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean it's Stella," Adam said weakly.

Adam hoped that the sentence made sense to the ME because he wasn't sure if he really understood what he said. He never had a problem talking to Stella before.

Sid nodded understandingly.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words" Sid said and then walked into the living room.

Adam watched as Sid walked over t the couch where Stella sat. Stella gave Sid a sad smile as he held his hands out to her. She put her hands in his and he helped her stand, then he pulled her into a hug. The hug looked like a father hugging his daughter, kind gentle and comforting. Sid didn't let go until Stella pulled away. Then he sat down and took her hand. Adam turned and walked back into the kitchen he still wasn't ready to go in there.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A man sat away from the group of mourners. He may have been in the room with many people but his mind was far away. The man was large in height and size was now slumped in the chair. His eyes held an unemotional mask, one he perfected in the many years on the force. His eyes were the same color as his oldest son's. His eldest the one he gave his name to. The one that everyone said looked just like him. The one who looked out for his younger siblings, the one his mother swore would give her gray hair before her time. The one that knew when humor was needed. The one that stood up for his friend when others said he shouldn't be a cop,the one that never asked for praise but deserved more than he got. The one they buried today.

"Whatca thinking about dad?" Don asked, kneeling in front of the man.

"I really screwed up this time uh?"

Don let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. He saw Hawkes standing in the corner talking to some lab techs. Don had not approached Hawkes since the hospital but he really wanted Hawkes to talk to his family.

"Sheldon, I really need you to talk to my family," Don said, determinedly.

He watched Hawkes tense up then excuse himself from the group. He watched as Hawkes headed for the door.

"Please, they'll understand," Don begged.

"I CAN'T," Hawkes said, louder than he meant to.

The whole house seemed to go quite. Hawkes looked at Stella who was looking at him confused.

"I'm really sorry Stella I can't stay I just remembered I have some where I need to be. I'm so sorry," he said, taking steps back towards the door.

He bolted out the door before Angell and Peyton could question him.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked Stella concerned.

"He said that he remembered that he had to be somewhere and that he was sorry that he had to leave," Stella answered, frowning.

"Well I hope he doesn't have to go far because I drove him here," Angell said, holding up the car keys.

Peyton grabbed her coat and went out the door.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Kenize woke up from her nap needing to go potty really bad. She scrambled down from her parent's bed and ran into their bathroom. She went potty and washed her hands. She climbed back on her parents high rise bed to watch the movie she knew her mommy put in the DVD player. She always let her watch a movie if she woke up before nap time was over. She stopped when she saw the window open. Mommy never left the windows open while they slept. She climbed back down the bed and was heading to go tell her mommy when a strong pair of arms grabbed her. She immediately began to squirm and kick.

"Aren't you a pretty feisty little thing," a man hissed in her ear.

She answered him by giving him one more good kick in between the legs.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

She kept screaming until she hit the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey friends!! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I tried to make it different points of views so it could be more interesting. I hope it turned out. I know I left a lot of questions unanswered but again I didn't want to make the chapter to long. My muse is finally working so hopefully it won't take me to long to update. Let me know you think.**

**Thanks Mouse95 for Beta Reading. **

**Chapter 13**

He could hear the sound of heels on the gravel driveway behind him. He was almost to the street when she caught up with him.

"Sheldon, please wait," Peyton said, grabbing his arm.

He shook her hand off but turned around to look at her.

"I have to go Peyton," he said, gruffly.

"Well then I'm going to because I want to talk to you," she said, demandingly crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is nothing to talk about. Now I'm leaving by myself," he said, and then began to walk away.

"Why want you talk or even look at Stella?" Peyton asked his retreating back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning back around.

"I know you have been suspended and you are mad at Mac but I thought that you would at least come by the house like the others did to see her. Then today at the funeral you avoided Mac like the black plague, which I expected, but you barely spoke or touched Stella. That's not like you," she said, angrily.

"You don't know everything about me," he snapped "If I looked or talked to Stell I would have to tell her everything and I just can't do that," he said sadly.

His face was so full of sadness and hurt that Peyton's angry disappeared and became concern.

"What can't you tell her? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," he snapped and began to jog away from her.

The heels she was wearing weren't meant to run in but she was going to have to make them work. She quickly rushed after him. She guessed that he wasn't going as fast as he could because she was able to catch up with him quickly and get in front of him to bring him to a halt.

"Sheldon, please talk to me," she begged, looking him in the eyes.

He really did want to tell someone about Don but he was worried what they would think. He knew Peyton was understanding maybe she would believe him.

"It's a long and complicated story," he finally said sighing, looking down.

"There's a small park not far from here the girls love and there is a very comfortable bench that we can sit down and you can tell me," she said cupping his face bringing his eyes back to hers.

He nodded and she linked her arm through his and lead the way.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mark was surprised at how easy it was to sneak over the fence into the back yard. He watched Brian easily open the window without much noise. Jay went in the window first; he was the leader of the mission. Brian found one of what they wanted safely tucked in the corner of the room. He carefully picked it up. They froze when they heard water running in the bathroom. Jay motioned for Mark to leave the room; he still had a mission to complete. Mark quietly snuck down the hall and hid in the closet until the time was right. He heard a little girl scream then silence. That was when the chaos began.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Shortly after Peyton left to go after Hawkes. Mac, Angell, Danny and Lindsey joined Stella in the living room. There seemed to be several different conversations going on in the room but the one Mac was listening to was about Don's fascination with burying his action figures when he was eight told by his mother. Once in awhile Don's brother Tim would add something to the story that would usually make the ones listening chuckle.

Mac was amaze that Tim's face looked liked Don's but completely different too. Tim had green eyes and sandy color hair. Mac remembered once Don joking that he used to tell his brother he was the mailman's child. With Tim's humor there was no doubt he was a Flack.

"DADDY !! DADDY!! DAD…"

Mac bolted from his chair and was down the hall before anyone else could move. He ran to his bedroom and froze. His four year old lay in a heap on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her head, her face pale, her eyes closed. He stumbled over to her his feet unwilling to move. It was like the world had stop spinning and everything had been put on mute. He could not hear the others all he could hear were the echoes of her screams. He fell to his knees next to his child, his heart.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsey and Danny jumped up to follow Mac the minute Kenize screamed. They cautiously approach the room with their weapons drawn, since what happened at the bar Lindsey didn't go anywhere without her gun. When they entered room what they saw broke their hearts. Mac was kneeling by a hurt and unconscious Kenize. Lindsey quickly rushed to check Kenize's pulse she breathed a sigh of relief when she found one. She heard Danny calling for a bus on his cell phone. She noticed the opened widow and went to investigate.

"Looks like someone came in through this window," she told Danny.

"Mac was Lexi in her playpen?" Danny asked, noticing the empty playpen in the corner.

Mac didn't answer he just stared at Kenize. Lindsey rushed to the girls room.

"Damn," she cursed, seeing the empty crib.

"She's not in her room," she said, hurrying back into the room.

"All right you call it in and start a search of the house to make sure no one is still here. I'm going to see if I can find any evidence that will lead us to finding Lexi," Danny said and then climbed out of the opened window.

"Danny," she called.

He came back to the window.

"Be careful," she said.

"You too," he said, and then left again.

She had just called in the abduction as two officers enter the room.

"There has been a child abducted we need to search the house to make sure the perps are gone," she instructed.

They nodded and began their search.

"Help's on the way Mac," Lindsey said and then left to begin the search.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Donald Flack Sr. jumped up the minute he heard the child scream. He saw Taylor rush down the hall followed by two of his team members. He had a bad feeling this situation was about to get worse. He saw a few officers draw their weapons. He silently motioned for two other officers to follow the others down the hall.

"I want you men keep to these people in here and down low until the entire house is cleared" he ordered.

The officers began their task as he rushed out of the room. He saw a scared looking young man in hall.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" he barked.

"I uh I was um my name is Adam Ross I… I work in the crime lab," he stuttered.

The young man didn't look or sound dangerous.

"I need you to come help me with something," he ordered, as he walked toward the living room.

He saw Michelle and another woman, Angell he thought her name was, trying to keep Stella in the room.

"What's going on? I've never heard Kenize scream like that. Is she ok? Why hasn't Mac come back out?" Stella asked panic in her voice.

"You move that coffee table. Tim, Jake help me move the couch now," he barked.

Adam moved the coffee table while Tim, Jake and a tall grey haired man helped move the large couch.

"Ok now everyone back behind the couch," he ordered.

"Donny what is going on?" Michelle asked, worried.

"I don't think that scream was from a nightmare I think someone is in the house I want you to get behind the couch until the house is cleared," he instructed.

He gently put his arm around Stella and guided her around the couch. He helped lower her on the cushions Michelle had put down trying to make the floor softer. He was proud to see his youngest boy sit down protectively in front of his mother and sister in-law.

"Stay here," he instructed, when he saw Angell was going to investigate the house.

She didn't look happy but she obeyed. She grabbed his arm when he went to leave.

"Here, take this," she said, handing him her gun.

The look on her face left no room for arguing. He took the gun and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey friends! I told you my muse is on a roll. I hope understand this chapter I jump around hopefully creating action. Let me know if you like it written like this. Thank you to all that have reviewed. **

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 14**

Don was the first one in the room when Kenize screamed. He saw the man throw her against the wall then take off out the window with Lexi. He wanted to stay with Kenize but he knew it would be better to follow the thugs with Lexi so Hawkes could tell them were to find her. Now he was concentrating on sitting in the car, with the two thugs, and not falling through. He knew they weren't too far from Mac's house parked in some bushes.

"Jay, man how long should we wait on Mark?" Brian asked.

"We'll give him ten more minutes to complete his mission. If he's not back then we leave," Jay answered.

"I hope he hurries its waking up," Brian said, nervously.

Lexi slowly opened her hazel eyes and stared at the stranger that held her. Even though she was going to be one year old in three days, she could tell the person that held her was not a good guy. She began to fight the only way she knew how too. She began to scream and push away from the man that held her. Turning as red as her outfit.

"What are we going to do?" Brian asked, anxiously.

"There is only one way you are going to get the kid to shut-up," Jay growled.

"How?"

"Figure it out" Jay snapped, annoyed with Lexi's screaming.

Don felt awful as Lexi spotted him and began to reach over the thug's shoulder towards him. He wished he could just pick Lexi up and get her away from these creeps.

"It's going to be ok Lex. Your daddy is coming to get you soon," Don soothed.

Brian put his large hand over Lexi's mouth and nose and watched the child struggle.

"No, no let her go she's just a baby" Don begged, helplessly.

"You better let her go. You know the boss will be mad if we don't come back with a least one live child," Jay said, grudgingly.

Brian let go of her face. Lexi gasped a couple of times then began to scream harder and louder.

Don was sure it was an accident but Lexi managed to put the power widow down and let her wails float out. Don smiled when he saw Danny out the back window and he was staring at the bushes.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny was getting discouraged he had found nothing that would lead them to Lexi. He walked a little ways down the street when he spotted something sitting along the road. He carefully picked up the tiny orange sock. The sock wasn't weathered or torn so it hadn't been on the side of the road very long. Danny hopped it would lead him to Lexi. He was getting ready to go back to the house when he heard a noise. It was real faint and it sound far. Wait were those bushes crying?

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

**Back in the house**

Adam was sitting behind the couch with the others. He did not like the way that Jake guy was looking at Angell. He watched as Angell got up to go let the paramedics into the house and show them down the hall. No one in the living room was real sure what happened but they guessed Kenize was hurt. He turned to see Stella laying up against her mother in-law a look of fear and pain spread over her face she was taking deep breathes. He scooted over to her.

"Stella are you ok?" he asked.

He knew it was a stupid question. She didn't look ok but he really wasn't sure what else to do or ask.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a couple of pains it's nothing," Stella said, her voice quivering.

"She's not fine she's having contractions," Michelle said.

"I can't be having contractions. I'm not due for six weeks," Stella argued. Then let out a yelp of pain.

"Stella, you need to go to the hospital," Sid said,in a tone that said don't argue.

"I'll go see if the EMT's will call for a back up bus," Adam said, jumping up before anyone could respond.

He headed down the hall and entered the bedroom. He saw little Kenize on the floor her head covered in blood. She had on a neck brace and she had all kinds of wires hanging off of her. Adam was shocked that the once vibrant little girl was in such bad shape.

"Ok she's stable now we can move her" said one of the EMTs.

They moved her tiny body on to the big gurney and began to bring her in to the hall. Don Sr. and Mac, who looked like he was in shock, followed them. Angell followed them and then finally Adam seemed to be able to get his legs to work tried to catch up with the EMTs.

Adam was almost out of the hall when he heard a noise behind him. He saw a man step out of the hall closet and point a gun not at him but past him. He guessed his instincts took over before his brain because the last thing he remembered was he heard a shot as he was pushing Angell out of the way. Then there was a searing pain in his shoulder. He thought he heard one more shot.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don was happy when Danny headed for the bushes.

"Damn kid," Brian said, as he put the window back up.

"We have company heading this way," Jay said, when he saw Danny heading towards them in the rear view mirror.

"That's one of those crime scene dorks boss talked about. We better get out of here," Brian said, putting Lexi on the floor board and pulled out a gun from the glove box.

"Don't use that unless you have to we don't want to draw more attention to ourselves," Jay said as he started the car.

"Come on Danny hurry. Hurry please Danny. Come get Lexi" Don chanted.

He concentrated so hard on urging Danny toward the car that when the car suddenly shot out of the bushes he fell out of the car.

"NO! NO!" Don screamed, as he chased after the car.

Danny began to chase the car but wasn't close enough to shoot out one of the tires.

As the car rounded the corner Don saw that they almost ran over Peyton and Hawkes. Don ran over to tell Hawkes what happened.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes and Peyton were heading back to the house. He felt much better after talking to her. He wasn't sure if she believe him but it felt good to get such a big secret off his chest. They were crossing the street when a grey Toyota almost ran them over. It would have if he hadn't pulled Peyton out of the way.

"He's driving like a mad man," Peyton said, as she watched the car sped out of the quite neighborhood. Was that Danny following after it?

"Hawkes! Hawkes man I know this isn't a good time but two creeps just got away with Lexi in that car," Don said, panicking.

"What? How did that happen?" Hawkes asked Don.

"I don't know who they are but three men snuck in to the house took Lexi and hurt Kenize. I followed them to the car but I fell out when it started moving. Danny is still following but he will lose them when they hit the main road. I did get a license plate number but the car is probable stolen. I will find Lexi I promise tell Peyton that ok?" Don rattle off quickly.

"Sheldon, who are you talking to?" Peyton asked.

Hawkes took a deep breath.

"I was talking to Don. We need to get back to the house something has happened," he said, taking her by the arm.

"What happened? Tell me what is going on?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I don't know why or how but Lexi has been kidnapped and Kenize has been. We need to get to the house now," Hawkes blurted out, knowing there was no easy way to tell her.

Peyton took off at a full run towards her house. She let out a scream when she saw a ambulance leave from in front of her house. She bolted though the door as a shot rang out. They saw Don Sr. lower his gun. Angell and Adam were lying just outside the hall way and a man dressed in black was lying by the closet.

"What the hell happened? Where are my babies?," Peyton cried.

No one answered her but she felt someone pull her into an embrace where she stayed and sobbed.

Hawkes walked over to Angell when he saw her start to move.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

One minute she was following Mac the next thing she knew she felt herself falling to the ground and a shot being fired followed by another shot. Now she was trapped under something heavy face down. She began to assess how much of her body she could move. She could lift her head and move her arms and shoulders it seemed to be from the middle of her back and down that was trapped by… by something warm? She looked over her shoulder to see it was Adam Ross that had taken a bullet for her. Now he was unconscious and bleeding on top of her. She wondered how long she had been lying there. Where was everybody? Soon she heard a familiar voice.

"Jen are you shot?" Hawkes asked, kneeling down beside her.

"No, how's Adam?" she asked, weakly.

She felt Adam's body lifted off hers.

"He took one in the shoulder but he's going to be ok," Hawkes said and then helped her sit up.

Once she sat up and looked around in confusion. Peyton was sobbing into a lab techs arms. Sid was putting pressure on Adam's wound and trying to get him to awake up.

"What was Adam doing out here?" Angell asked, confused.

"Stella's having contractions he came to get the EMT to call a back up ambulance," Sid said and then turned back to Adam.

Angell was sure Don Sr. summed it up when he exclaimed

"Shit!," then ran in the other room to his daughter in-law.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A BREAKING NEWS STORY

"One year old Alexis Abigail Taylor or Lexi as her family calls her was taken from her home early today. She was last seen wearing a red Elmo outfit and orange socks. She has hazel eyes and brown hair. She weighs around twenty-five pounds. The police believe she may have been taken in a grey Toyota license plate number 356 MAR. If you have any information about this car or have seen this child please contact the number on your screen. The parents are planning on releasing a statement early tomorrow"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey friends!! I know this is a short chapter but again my muse to me to leave you guys hanging so blame the muse not me for the ending of this chapter. With that happy note I hate to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a week. I'm a counselor at a camp for children with Asthma and believe me when I say the week is action packed so I don't know if I will get a chance to write. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for the wait. Let me know what you think. Have a good week!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 15**

Peyton stared at her four year old willing her to open her eyes. The doctor said Kenize had a concussion and had to get stitches for the cut on the back of her head. He also said she was lucky there was no swelling or damage of the brain that she should be fine when she woke up. That was the problem Kenize still hadn't woke up, even though it had only been over night. The doctor said it could be from the concussion but even the he wasn't sure why she hadn't woke up yet. Peyton felt so helpless. One of her babies was hurt and they didn't know where to find the other one. Her husband was losing his mind with guilt. He kept blaming himself for not checking on the girls more or if he insisted on Kenize sleeping in her room instead of theirs maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

She heard the door open and looked to see Mac coming into the room, he had two cups of coffee and a book tucked under his arm.

"Any change?" he asked, softly, then handed her the coffee cup.

"No, but you know she always did like to sleep," she said, and then took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Mackenzie Grace it is time to wake up now," Mac said as he gently touched her face. "Please baby," he whispered.

Peyton sat the nasty hospital coffee on the table and stood up beside Mac she began to rubbed circles on his back.

"She is a stubborn little girl, much like her daddy. She will only wake up when she wants too," she said, softly.

He sighed heavily and pulled her into his arms giving them both the comfort they needed right then.

"Have you heard anything on Adam or Stella?" she asked her head still on his chest while she played with the corner of his shirt pocket.

"Adam's surgery went fine. He is going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy before he is going to be able to get it to move full motion again. I just talked to Mrs. Flack she said that the doctor was able to stop Stella's contractions. They held her overnight for observation. The doctor wants to do a sonogram before she leaves he said something with the baby's heart beat sounded off. So he wants to make sure everything is alright before he releases her," Mac said, worriedly.

"Oh Mac, I don't know how much Stella can take. First she loses Don now there might be something wrong with the baby. She can only take so much," Peyton said, hugging him tighter.

He only returned the hug not sure how to answer. He knew Stella was strong but really how much could she take?

"Let's just hope the sonogram turns out well," Mac finally answered.

Peyton smiled when she saw the book he brought. It was one of Kenize's favorites. It was a book of princess stories that played music as you read the story or would make sound effects if you pushed a button. She picked it up and brushed her fingers over the sparkly cover.

"I thought she might wake up if she heard her favorite book," Mac said, sadly.

"I bet she would love it if her daddy read it to her," she said, handing him the book.

He gave her a small smile and sat down in the chair closet to Kenize's bed. He was about to start reading when there was a knock on the door.

Hawkes's head appeared at the door.

"Come in Sheldon," Peyton said, smiling.

"Hey how is she doing," Hawkes asked, looking at the tiny figure in the bed.

"No change," Peyton said, shaking her head sadly.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mac but I just wanted to let you know the Toyota was found in the river this morning," he said, looking grim. "It was abandoned," he added quickly, noticing the terrified look on Peyton's face.

"Ok you and Lindsey go and process the car. Danny and the new lab tech Alex can finish processing the house and I will see what Sid can tell us about the shooter," Mac said, authoritatively.

"Sure thing, Mac" Hawkes said, then turned around to leave.

"Sheldon"

He turned around.

"Thanks for letting me know," Mac said.

Hawkes nodded and then went out the door.

Mac walked over to the bed and gently stroked Kenize's face.

"I have to go see Uncle Sid right now but I will come back and read to you. But I would really like it if you woke up while I was gone. Then we could read it together ok baby. I love you," he said and then kissed her nose.

He hugged and kissed Peyton before walking out the door.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Michelle sat there holding Stella's hand. She could see the worry and concern written all over the pregnant woman's face. The poor woman had been through so much in the past two week Michelle was sure Stella would break if something was wrong with the baby. So now she sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to come in and do the sonogram. Michelle hoped she was giving some kind of comfort to the woman that was like a daughter to her. It wasn't long before the doctor, Dr. Rydal, came in. He was a short round man with big kind brown eyes and was balding.

"How are you today Stella?" he asked, kindly.

"Better," she said, as she gave him a weak smile.

"That's good. Like I explained before I just want to make sure everything looks good before I send you home. Something sounded off about the heartbeat but it could just be my old ears that is why I want to take a look," he explained, as he began to set up the sonogram machine.

He put the cold gel on her stomach then began to move the wand. Soon Stella had tears in her eyes when the baby came into view. Up until that moment the baby had never been in a position where they could tell what sex the baby was until now. Stella looked at Michelle to see her smiling and Stella grinned back at her. They could hear the soothing sound of the baby's steady heart beat. Stella sighed in relief, everything sounded normal to her. Dr. Rydal moved the wand down farther on her belly suddenly Stella's eyes widen and Michelle let out a small gasp.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don had been with Stella since she was admitted to the hospital. He watched as his ma stayed her the whole time, holding her hand and comforting her. He was glad that his ma was there for her since he couldn't be.

He grinned when he saw his baby. It was a bitter sweet moment for him he was glad to see Stella smiling at the screen but he wanted to be the holding her hand and tearing up at the sight of his … their baby girl.

"Hey princess," he choked out, as he tried to touch the monitor.

He continued to watch the screen as the doctor moved the wand around. He heard his ma gasp and he suddenly had the urge to sit down. He didn't know if ghost could faint but he really didn't want to find out so he quickly sat down on the floor. What he saw would change everything.

**A/N I'm not a doctor so I hope the sonogram scene was ok.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Friends!! I know it has been awhile but I have been a counselor at a camp for Asthma kids all last week. We went skating, sports camp, movies bowling, swimming, to an amusement park and graduation all in four and half day. I had a blast but I was really tired all week. Luckily my muse started working over the weekend to get this written. This chapter is a little strange but I hope it is good. Let me know what you think. Thanks for waiting and reading!!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for Beta Reading!**

**Chapter 16**

Lindsey looked at the half soaked Toyota. It was found half emerged in the river that morning like it had been shoved there in a hurry. That was those creeps that took Lexi mistake sure some evidence had been destroyed but that wasn't going to stop her from looking. She put on her blue jump suit and began to process, the driver's side of the car, with Danny. He was fuming the car handles for prints when Hawkes walked up.

"Hey Danny, Mac sent me over here to process the car with Lindsey so you can go start processing the house with the new lab tech," Hawkes said, sitting his kit down.

"New lab tech? oh you mean Alex. You met her yet?" Danny asked, smirking.

"No not yet," Hawkes said shrugging.

Danny and Lindsey looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" Hawkes asked.

"Nuttin she is just real pretty that's all. I think you should meet her," Danny said, with a mischievous grin as he finished packing his kit.

"See ya later Montana," Danny said, as he walked away.

"When did he become Dr. Love Connection?" Hawkes asked puzzled, as he put on a pair of gloves.

"I never really know what is going on in that head of his," Lindsey chuckled.

"Have you found anything out from the car?" he asked seriously.

"No not really but we just started. All the prints on the door handles were smudged. Unfortunately the driver's side has the most water damage so I wasn't able to get any prints off the steering wheel," she answered.

He began to dust for prints on the passenger side while Lindsey looked in the back seat.

"Look what I found on the glove box," he said, as he held up well defined thumb print.

"Great! Maybe we can get a hit from the databases. I found a small orange sock that except for being waterlogged looks like the one Danny found which proves that Lexi was in the car," she said, getting excited.

"I also found small prints on the door's armrest. I found a small amount of fine white powder in the glove box it tested positive for heroine but something about this doesn't feel right it's all too easy," he said concerned.

"Maybe this is their first job. Randal Marks was a junkie trying to pay his debt maybe these guys are working for the same boss. Now what I don't know is if they were told to kidnap Mac's kids or if this was a random act," she said.

"I think we need to go talk to this Randal Marks," he said.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don wasn't sure what to do he wanted to search every building, tunnel and nook-n-cranny for Lexi but right now he found himself in front of Mia Hawkes's store. He sighed and walked into the building.

"Don what are you doing here child? Where is Sheldon?" Mia asked

"A little girl has been taken and another child was hurt so Sheldon is working on that case," Don explained.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if there is a way I could talk to the little girl that was hurt? You know talk to her in her dreams like I've seen in the movies," he asked.

"How old is she?"

"Four"

"I have one way but it might not work and it could make you very weak," Mia warned.

"We have to try," Don said, determined.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes watched as Lindsey took a deep breath before entering Randal Marks room. He almost smiled when he saw how uncomfortable the man looked in the hospital bed. Marks was an addict so he wasn't allowed very strong pain killers if any at all.

"Mr. Marks I'm Doctor Sheldon Hawkes from the New York Crime Lab and this is …"

"I remember her," Marks interrupted.

Hawkes saw Lindsey tense up.

"Do you know this man?" Lindsey asked, sternly as she sat a picture of the dead shooter in front of him.

"Nope," Marks answered, without looking at the picture.

"Look at the picture," Lindsey growled.

Marks turned his head away from them.

"You are already going away for life but I will make sure they enforce the death penalty on you if we find one scratch on that baby. Now tell us who this is," Hawkes growled, as he grabbed Marks hurt shoulder.

Marks let out a scream that brought a nurse to the door.

"Detectives I think it is best if you left," the nurse said, as she went to tend to Marks.

Hawkes and Lindsey walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Lindsey I didn't mean to lose my temper," Hawkes said, shaking his head.

"It's ok I understand I want to find Lexi too," Lindsey said, as she patted him on the back.

They were heading to the elevator when Hawkes stopped when he saw who was on the other elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mia Hawkes walked into the hospital with Don. She could tell he was nervous about being around so many people and about what they were going to do. She walked past the front desk and to the elevators. Unfortunately the elevator was crowded so they began to stop at each floor. She tried to pretend she did not see Sheldon and the shocked look on his face as they continued up. She finally made it to the children's ward and got off the elevator with Don behind her. She stopped at the door Don lead her to and straightened the wrinkles out of her blouse before she knocked. A tall pretty woman with black hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello you must be Peyton. My name is Mia Hawkes I'm Sheldon's grandmother," Mia said.

"Yes, I can see the family resemblance. Come on in," Peyton invited.

"Thank you, How is little Mackenzie?" she asked, as she walked over to the bed.

"She has a concussion but she will be fine when she wakes up. Hopefully that will be soon," Peyton said, softly.

"I'm sure she will. I heard she liked stuffed animals," Mia said, as she pulled out a stuffed white horse with a glittery mane from her bag.

"Yes she especially loves horses. How did you know?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Has Sheldon told you anything about his family?" Mia asked.

"He told me a little," Peyton answered.

"So you know about Don?" Mia asked, as she went and sat down beside Kenize's bed.

"Yes but I don't understand," Peyton said, nervously.

Mia looked at Don, who hadn't said a word sense they entered the room, he nodded to her.

"Don wants to try to talk to Kenize. He might even be able to wake her up. I promise I won't hurt her. You have to trust me and don't touch me until I'm done," Mia said, seriously.

"I don't know," Peyton said, anxiously.

"Please let me try," Mia said.

"Ok, If it won't hurt her," Peyton said.

"It won't," she said to Peyton.

She then looked at Don and asked

"You ready?"

Peyton watched as Mia took Kenize's hand and shut her eyes. Mia suddenly jumped then went still.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don felt like he was falling then suddenly he was in a field of white wild flowers. The sun was so bright but the warmth from it was just right. He looked around until he saw a clearing in the flowers then headed towards it. He saw a small body curled up on the ground.

"Kenize?"

"Uncle Don!" Kenize exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

He missed being able to hug as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, kiddo what are you doing here? You need to wake up for your mom and dad," Don said, as he positioned her to sit straddling his waist.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, putting her head on his chest.

"Scared of what baby?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"The bad man in our house," she said, looking up at him.

"Baby the bad man is gone. No one is going to hurt you. When you wake up your ma is going to right there. So you don't need to be scared anymore," he explained.

"I can hear Mommy and Daddy talking to me but I can't find them. Will you help me?" she sniffed.

"Of course baby," he said as he wiped her eyes.

He carried her through the field of flowers until he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a large brown and white horse grazing.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, baffled.

"That's patches, she's my friend," Kenize said, as she wiggled out of his arms.

Kenize walked up to the horse unafraid and giggled when the horse started nuzzling her.

"So is this what four year olds dream about?" Don asked, amused.

"Sometimes," she said, giggling.

"Come here Ken," Don said, picking her up.

"You remember when I told you I needed you to take care of the baby for me," he asked.

She nodded.

"Well I found out that the baby is going to be girl…" he stopped when Kenize started jumping up and down.

"Guess what else I found out there is another baby in Stella's tummy so now there are two babies you are going to help take care of," He explained.

He grinned when her little mouth made an 'o' shape.

"How'd two babies get in her tummy?" she asked, holding up her arms.

"Um… well that's something to ask your Daddy when you wake up ok," He said, tickling her.

Suddenly he felt like he was being jerked back by a bungee cord. He heard Kenize scream as he flew backwards.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes jumped back on to the next elevator going up. It took him two seconds to realize what his grandmother was doing at the hospital. He quickly rushed to Kenize's room. He rushed in the room to see his grandmother sitting at Kenize's bed holding her hand but what worried him was she was beginning to turn pale and sweat. He went to grab her arm only to be stopped by Peyton.

"She said not to touch her Sheldon," Peyton said, sternly.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"She said that Don wanted to try to talk to Kenize to see if he could wake her up. She promised that it wouldn't hurt Kenize," she said.

"She's right it won't hurt Kenize but it is taking a toll on her body. She is like a physic rope she helps Don connect with Kenize but if she needs to she can pull Don back. She's not as young as she used to be I'm afraid of it affecting her heart," he explained, sternly.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry I didn't know. How do we safely wake her up?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," he said, worriedly.

"Grandma," he called.

"Grandma," he repeated, as he lightly touched her arm.

The women's eyes flew opened and she gasped. She looked up to see Sheldon staring at her.

"Sheldon, boy are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she fussed.

"No I'm trying to keep you from having one," he argued.

"Are you ok, boy?" she asked looking at Don.

Hawkes could hear Don moaning by the wall.

"I'm I suppose to feel like a mac truck hit me?" Don moaned.

"Pretty much," she answered.

"Then I'm just dandy," he said.

Hawkes could see all kind of questions written on Lindsey's face as she walked into the room. She was just getting ready to ask a question when they heard a small noise come from the bed.

"Mommy?" Kenize softly asked.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey Friends!! Can you believe I updated this fast! My muse is blinking out on me a little but hopefully I can get my muse back on track and keep one of my family members out of the hospital I hope to update this fast again but I just don't know. Let me know you think!**

**Thanks Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 17**

"Mommy?" Kenize repeated

"I'm right here baby," Peyton said teary eyed, as she carefully pushed pasted Mia to get to the bed.

"I'll go get a nurse," Lindsey said, then walked out the door.

"Mommy are you sad? Why are crying?" Kenize asked, frowning at seeing her mom crying.

"No, baby these are my happy tears. I'm so very happy that you are awake that it brought tears to my eyes," she explained, as she stroked the concerned child's face.

She smiled at the confusion on Kenize's face. She noticed that Kenize's eyes were roaming the room and finally landed on an empty corner in the room. Or what she thought was an empty corner but the smile on Kenize's face said otherwise. Kenize's eye's then turned to Sheldon and Mia. Sheldon was checking Mia's pulse while Mia was trying to get him to stop fussing over her.

"Is that Uncle Sheldon's Mommy?" Kenize asked, looking up at Peyton.

"No, that is Uncle Sheldon's Grandma. Her name is Mia and look she brought you a present," Peyton said, holding up the stuff horse that lay beside her.

Kenize took the horse and hugged it tight.

"Her name is Princess!" Kenize finally exclaimed.

"Well that's what she told me when I picked her out for you," Mia said, smiling.

Kenize smiled bigger and hugged the horse again then finished looking around the room.

"Mommy where is Daddy?" Kenize asked, still looking around the room.

"He had to go see your Uncle Sid but he would love it if we call him," Peyton said.

Soon Kenize's doctor followed by Lindsey came into the room.

"Hello Miss Mackenzie I'm glad to see you decide to join us," Dr. Lyons said.

"I gots a present," Kenize said, holding up the horse.

"I see. Now can I look at your cut and listen to your chest?" he asked, walking up to the bed.

"No! I have to call my daddy," Kenize said, scooting away from him.

"We can call Daddy after the Dr. Lyons says you are ok," Peyton said, walking on the other side of the bed.

"No! Mommy," she whined.

Kenize's eyes filled up with tears and her bottom lip poked out.

"I want my daddy now!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

Dr. Lyons was used to this kind of reaction from children. He seen children react worse than her. He hoped he could make a deal with her instead of making things worse.

"How about this you can talk to your Daddy while I check out your cut then when you get off the phone I will listen to your chest. They had ice cream down in the cafeteria I bet I can bring you up some. How would you like that?" he asked.

Kenize slowly raised her head then looked at her Mommy who gave her an encouraging smile. She then nodded to Dr. Lyons who smiled.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac walked into the ME's office and was greeted by Sid.

"Hey Mac how is Kenize?" Sid asked

"No change, Peyton is going to call if she wakes up," Mac said, miserably.

"When she wakes up," Sid corrected, with a sad smile.

"So what do we know about our shooter?" Mac asked, seriously.

"Well I have a name for you," Sid said snapping his glasses on to his face.

"His name is Mark Puglia twenty six years old. He was in the databases for drug possession and car theft. COD is pretty straight forward a fatal gunshot to the chest. He is definitely a user he has needle marks in between his toes and fresh needle marks on his arms. I have one more thing to so you …" he stopped when Mac's phone rang.

Mac looked at the caller ID on his phone.

"Peyton?" Mac asked, answering his phone quickly.

"Hey Daddy," answered the sweetest voice he ever heard.

"Hey, Ken baby," he said, shocked.

"Uncle Sheldon's Grandma Mia brought me a horsey and Uncle Don meted Patches in my dream. I get ice cream after I be a good girl for the doctor," she babbled, excitedly.

"Owie!" she suddenly exclaimed, then started to cry.

Mac frowned he could hear Peyton trying to calm her down.

"Kenize what happened, baby?" Mac asked, concerned.

"He hurted my boo-boo Daddy," Kenize, cried.

"Who baby? The doctor?" he asked.

"uh-hu," she whimpered.

"Baby, the doctor doesn't mean to hurt you. I'm sure he is going to make your head feel better soon," Mac soothed.

"I wanna see you daddy," she whined.

Her pleading voice pulled at his heart.

"I will come up there as soon as I'm done talking to Uncle Sid," Mac said.

"I wanna talk," she said, happily.

Mac put his phone on speaker.

"Hi, Uncle Sid," she said, loudly though the phone.

"Hello, Mackenzie Grace. I missed you," Sid said, in a sing song tone.

"I missed you too," she giggled.

They could hear someone whisper to Kenize.

"I've gots to go I'm going to get ice cream. I love you," she said.

"I love you I'll see you in a little while," Mac said and then hung up.

Sid could see Mac was ready to run out of the room.

"Mac I know you are ready to go but there is something that you really need to see," Sid said firmly.

"Ok, What do you have Sid?" Mac asked.

Mac helped Sid turn the body to hid side. Mac's eyes went wide when he saw what was on Mark Puglia's shoulder.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don was thrilled to see Kenize awake and talking on the phone to Mac. He chuckled at the look on Lindsey's face. She looked happy that Kenzie was awake but also concerned that she was out of the loop with everyone else. He turned his attention to Hawkes and Mia. Who were quietly fussing at each other.

"Your pulse is still high maybe I should have someone do an EKG on you," Hawkes said, concerned.

"I'm fine child, the only thing I need is for you not to scare me like that again," she scolded.

"You know doing things like that put a strain on your body," he said, frowning. "You know Lea would kill me if anything happened to you," he added, smirking.

His attention was pulled to Kenize when she started crying.

"He hurted my boo-boo Daddy," Kenize, cried into the phone.

Don was sure he could see the frown on Mac's face through the phone. Don knew that even if it was a doctor Mac wouldn't want anyone causing his child pain. Don watched Peyton put her hand under Kenize's chin to steady her head while rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering in her ear.

"I wanna see you daddy," Don heard her whine.

Boy the girl knew how to pull on her Daddy's heart strings. Soon she was off the phone and letting the doctor listen to her chest. He noticed Kenize's eyes were getting heavy again.

"You were a very good patient. What kind of ice cream do you want?" Dr. Lyons asked.

"Pink" she said, happily.

"Ok I will bring you some pink ice cream," he said, smiling at her.

Dr. Lyons then turned to Peyton.

"Everything looks and sounds good. She maybe a little sleepy from the concussion but that is normal. I do want to keep her one more night just for evaluation," he said.

"Thank you. For your help," Peyton said, shaking his hand.

Don watched the doctor leave.

"Daddy said he was coming soon," Kenize said, with a yawn.

"I'm sure he will be here soon. Why don't you rest your eyes until he gets here," Peyton said, stroking her face.

Don watch as Peyton tucked Kenize in and kissed her forehead. Kenize's large expressive eyes began to close they were almost shut when suddenly she said.

"Mommy, when Daddy comes I'm going to ask him how Aunt Stella gots two babies in her tummy," Kenize said.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A baby's screams could be heard all over the large warehouse. The Boss rubbed his temples for the hundredth time that day.

"WHY CAN'T SOMEONE SHUT THAT KID UP!" he screamed.

His very frazzled secretary walked in with the noisey culprit. The child had calmed down a little but was still fussing into the woman's shoulder.

"For the love of Christ Sonny she is just a baby. She's scared. She won't eat so I know she's hungry and it is freezing in here all she is wearing is this little tee-shirt you gave me to put on her. What if I went and brought her some warmer clothes and maybe some different kind of food for her see if that would make her more comfortable," she said, timidly.

"You trying to be her ma now Sherry? I don't want any Taylor to be COMFOTABLE," he yelled, slamming his hand on the metal desk in front of him.

The baby began to scream again and Sherry gave him a dirty look.

"Ok, here" he groaned, as he took out his wallet.

"Go get one or two outfits but that's it and maybe bring back some new food anything to shut her up," he said, handing her a stolen credit card.

"Thanks Sonny doll," Sherry said and then turned around to walk out the door.

"Hey Sherry, leave the kid with Martin and make sure Jay and Riley know to come to my office before you leave," he said, before she made it out the door.

"Sure thing, Sonny," she said, as she finished strutting out the door.

Soon the two men he requested came into his office.

"Boys, Sherry is about to be disposed for a while so we are going to need someone to look after the kid. I elected my good friend Danny Messer. I need you guys to go get him for me," he said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey Friends! It has been a busy week so it took a little longer to write this Chapter. I know it is short but I had a hard time writing this chapter. My muse seems to have moved to something else but hopefully I can get it back this weekend. Let me know what you think!! Thanks for Reading!!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 18**

Danny looked up from the evidence he was collecting and grinned at Alex as she chuckled.

"I'm going to tell Monroe that you are flirting with me," Alex said, winking at him.

"Me?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah you, you are either flirting with me or trying to set me up with this Dr. Hawkes guy," she said, as she packed up her kit.

"Hey Hawkes is a good guy and all I said was you should meet him," he said, shrugging innocently

"It was the way you said it," she said, as she stood up.

"So you'll meet him," he said, grinning cheekily.

"You are tireless. I'm sure we will meet in the lab sooner or later," she said, shaking her head.

"All right I give up. Let's get this stuff back to the lab," Danny said, throwing his arms up.

Danny put the cases in the truck and climbed in to the driver's seat. They began to drive out of Mac's neighborhood when a blue truck came out of nowhere and rammed into the driver's side. Alex screamed as the truck spun out of control. Danny tried to get control but was unable too. The truck crashed into a tree. Jay and Riley got out of the blue truck. They forced the passenger side of Danny's truck open. Riley scooped Alex's unconscious body from the truck and dropped her on the ground while Jay climbed into the truck and pulled the unconscious Danny roughly from the truck. They ignored the way Danny's arm twisted unnaturally and tossed him into their truck.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac's eyes widen when he saw what was on Mark Puglia's shoulder. In big bold letters was something that could only mean trouble.

"I thought you might want to see this," Sid said, seriously.

"Yeah I better call Danny. Thanks Sid," Mac said, as he dialed his phone as he walked out of the ME's office.

Sid looked at the Tanglewood tattoo on Mark's shoulder one more time before rolling him back over. He just hoped that this new discovery wouldn't cause any more trouble than was already going on.

Mac dialed Danny's number for the fourth time then growled in frustration when the phone just went to voice mail. He tried Alex's cell phone but her phone did the same thing a Danny's.

That was when he heard the call over the radio.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Mommy, when Daddy comes I'm going to ask him how Aunt Stella gots two babies in her tummy," Kenize said.

"What?" Peyton asked, shocked.

"Uncle Don told me that Aunt Stella has two babies in her tummy," she said, then yawned again.

"Uncle Don told you?" Lindsey asked baffled.

Peyton watched Kenize's eyes wander to the corner again before answering. She watched as Kenize got what Peyton called the 'uh-oh' look on her face. Then she snapped her eyes closed pretending to be asleep. Lindsey looked puzzled. All Peyton could do was shrug.

"I think we need to head back to the lab," Hawkes said, trying not to chuckle.

"Yeah I guess we do. I'll see you later," Lindsey said.

Hawkes turned to see Mia who looked like she wasn't about to leave anytime soon. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then left with Lindsey.

"Ok child, they're gone now open those pretty eyes," Mia said.

Kenize slowly opened her eyes that were filled with tears.

"I told Uncle Don's secret and now he is mad at me," she sniffled.

"Oh baby girl, I don't think your Uncle could ever be mad at you. I think he is a little shocked but not mad," Mia said, smiling.

Peyton watched as Kenize looked at the other side of the bed and was soon smiling again.

"So Stella is really having twins?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Yes, apparently," Mia said

"Wow," was the only thing Peyton could think to say.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Hawkes and Lindsey were almost out of the hospital when they saw a man that looked like Mac rush into the ER. They quickly rushed into the ER. When they entered the ER they saw Mac at the desk demanding answers.

"Sir their not in the computer maybe they were taken to another hospital," the nurse said.

"This is closets hospital for the EMS now check again Danny Messer and Alex Wallace," Mac demanded.

The nurse typed something into the computer then looked up at Mac.

"An Alexandra Wallace was just brought in by ambulance but there is no record of Danny Messer," the nurse said.

"Mac what happened where's Danny?" Lindsey asked panicked.

"There was a call on the radio that there was a car accident near my house. I tried to reach Danny but couldn't reach him or Alex. I did reach the first responder, officer Noonan. He said that one of our vehicles lost control and hit a tree. Alex was thrown from the car,' Mac informed seriously.

"What about Danny was he thrown from the car too? Was he driving? How did he lose control?" Lindsey rambled out questions quickly.

"I don't know that is why I came here to see if Alex or Danny could tell us anything. I have a feeling it has something to with the Tanglewood boys. The shooter Mark Puglia had a Tanglewood tattoo," Mac said and then turned to the desk nurse.

"Can I see Alexandra Wallace?" Mac asked, showing his badge again.

The nurse handed him, Hawkes, and Lindsey passes then pointed to the door.

"Go through that door she is in curtain five" the nurse said.

"Thank you," Mac said, the headed for the door.

"Tanglewood what would they have anything to do with this? I thought Sonny Sassone was in jail?" asked Hawkes, concerned.

"So did I," Mac said solemnly, as they walked down the hall towards Alex's room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny felt a sharp pain in his head but a worse pain in his left arm. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard a familiar cry. He carefully sat up and took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in some kind of warehouse and it was freezing in there.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woke up," came a voice that sent chills up his spine.

He turned to see Sonny Sassone walk in carrying Lexi. Lexi was screaming and trying to wiggle out of Sonny's arms. He had her grasped firmly in his large arms ignoring her attempts to break free.

"You," Danny growled. "You caused all of this. How did you get out of jail?" Danny asked, angrily.

"Like I told Detective Taylor those many years ago I'm have connections all over the place. Jail can't even hold me," Sonny said, grinning wickedly.

"Here make yourself useful and take the brat," Sonny added, tossing Lexi at him then walked out of the room locking to door behind him.

Danny tried to calm Lexi down he the best he could with his good arm. She finally calmed down and looked up at him. She snuggled down into the familiar body in relief. She looked up at him questionable as if asking why he wasn't taking her out of that awful cold place. He took a better look at her. She was dressed in a thin white tee-shirt and shaking. Her eyes were swollen and red from constantly crying. He held her closer trying to give her warmth and comfort.

"I promise I will get you out of here, Lexi," Danny whispered in her ear.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey friends! Sorry about the delay muse is being pretty sluggish on this story. I know this may be a little short but if my muse hadn't jumped in it would have been shorter, that's how stuck I was on this chapter. I think I'm finally getting ready to wrap this story up. I still at least have two or three more chapters to go but I never imagined this story going this long. You can thank my muse for that.**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for Beta Reading!**

**Warning! This chapter has some stronger language than usual. I'm so sorry but it just felt like it fit. I guess my muse should wash its mouth out with soap :) **

**Chapter 19**

Danny hurt all over but his arm was killing him. He tried to put all of his attention on Lexi who was shaking and whimpering in his good arm. She let out a little sneeze then laid her head on Danny's shoulder. He was worried that she felt unusually warm he hoped that she didn't have a fever. His watch had been broken in the crash he didn't know how long he had been there. He was determined to get that little girl home for her first birthday. Soon Danny heard the open he turned to see a big man walk in the room with a tray. He sat the tray down and left. On the tray was what looked like a cheese sandwich, a small cup of water, a bottle half full of milk and a small jar of baby food. He picked up the bottle and held it up to feed Lexi. Lexi pushed it away whining.

"Come on sweetie you need to eat," Danny begged the little girl.

Danny tried again and Lexi knocked the bottle out of his hand.

"Temper, temper," he mumbled.

He then remembered Mac said that Lexi was picky about her bottle temperature. When she was first born her bottle had to be hotter than normal. Now she liked things room temperature not cold. Since the room was freezing there was no way the bottle was going to get warm. Then Danny got an idea he put Lexi between his legs then slowly and painfully unbutton his shirt half way as Lexi looked up at him curiously. He knew Mac would never approve of his warming methods but it was the only thing he could think of right now. He pushed the bottle into his shirt then into his armpit. He hissed at the cold contact. As the bottle was 'warming' he picked up the jar of baby food.

"You like garden peas Lex?" he asked, reading the lable.

As an answer Lexi laid her head down on his lap and whined.

"Come on work with me Lex," Danny begged again.

He then noticed that there was no spoon.

"Well that's just great," he mumbled.

He turned the bottle to warm the other side and began to try to figure out how to feed Lexi without a spoon. He picked up half of the cheese sandwich and began to break it in to pieces. He then put a piece up to Lexi's mouth, she slowly opened her mouth and he put the piece of sandwich in. She seemed to like it and opened her mouth again. He handed her another piece and this time she feed herself.

"Good girl Lexi, at least I found something you like," he said, placing the rest of the pieces in front of her.

He took the bottle out of his shirt he knew that it was not going to stay warm long. He put the nipple to her mouth and was surprised when she began to suck. She finished the bottle in no time and was acting like she wanted more. He took the nipple off of the bottle and dipped it into the baby food. Lexi took the nipple willingly but spit the baby food out.

"Ok I get it you don't like peas," Danny chuckled.

Lexi crawled up into Danny's lap and snuggled down into his good arm. Her eyes then slowly began to close.

"_Probable the first time she has slept since she got here" Danny thought_

Danny was able to shift Lexi into without waking her. He then ate the rest of the sandwich and drank the water. The pain from his arm was making him sick. He had to figure out how to get Lexi out of here. Then a thought came to him.

"_Where is Alex?"_

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac went to enter Alex's curtain when a doctor walked out.

"You can't go in there she is getting ready to go into surgery," the doctor said, holding his hand up the stop Mac.

"How bad was she hurt?" Mac asked.

"Are you family?" asked the doctor.

"I'm her boss Mac Taylor. I'm with the NYPD Crime Lab," Mac said, holding up his badge

"Dr. Ben Aberhams, since you are from the Crime Lab I need to show you something," he said, holding the curtain open.

Mac, Lindsey and Hawkes walked into the room. Alex's face was covered in bruises and dried blood.

"The EMS report said that she was found outside the car but there is something you have to see," Dr. Aberhams said, carefully pulling the grown off of Alex's shoulder.

"Seatbelt impression," Hawkes said, leaning in to look.

"There is a mark across her stomach too. This is probable what caused the internal bleeding that we found that's why she has to get into surgery. Her injuries from where she landed wasn't the same as if she was thrown from the car but just like someone picked her up and dropped her. Now I need to get her ready for surgery," Dr. Aberhams said, looking over her vitals.

They left the curtain as the doctor prepared Alex for surgery.

"So how did she get out of the car?" Hawkes asked.

"Where is Danny?" asked Lindsey.

"I think I know someone who will know," Mac said, as he headed for the elevator.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny had somehow fallen asleep sitting up with Lexi in his lap. He woke up when he heard the door open again. In walked Sonny.

"I thought I'd check in on you since I haven't heard a peep from the brat," he said, with a menacing smile.

"Where's Alex?" Danny asked, quickly.

"I don't know any Alex," he answered, smartly.

"The woman that was with me when your thugs made me wreck my truck," Danny spat out.

"I don't know anything about that. I gave my boys a job and they delivered. How they did it isn't any of my business," Sonny said, shrugging.

After a few moments of silence Sonny turned to leave the room.

"Why?" Danny asked, softly.

"Because I wanted to take away what meant the most to him like he took away my crew," he growled, turning back around.

"What about Don Flack?" Danny asked.

"That Detective Randal popped. I had nothing to do with that he was just a client. A client that needed to pay me he did what he had to," he, snarled.

Danny jumped up but he didn't look very threatening with a baby in one arm and the other arm bent an odd angle.

"You are so going to pay Sonny," Danny growled.

Sonny just laughed as he walked out the door relocking it.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Sherry had finished picking out some warmer outfits for the baby and walked up to the cashier to pay. She handed the teenager at the register the credit card Sonny gave her. The boy put the card through the machine and unknown to Sherry a message came up. Sherry saw the boy pick up the phone and knew she was in trouble.

"There will be someone here in a minute to fix the problem," boy said, tightly.

"No, that's ok," she said, as she bolted for the front door.

A security guard stopped her at the door.

"Crap," she mumbled, as the guard pushed back into the store.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac stormed off the elevator and locked himself into Randal Marks room before anyone could stop him. He grabbed the sleeping man and sat him forward pulling down the shoulder of his gown.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randal howled.

"Who's your supplier?" Mac asked, pushing him back on the bed.

"I don't know what you are talking about. My lawyer is going to have a field day with this I have been assaulted twice in a matter of days by the NYPD," Randal hissed, in pain.

"Call your lawyer I don't care. Just tell me this is Sonny Sassone your supplier," Mac said.

The door began to shake and voice could be heard.

"I don't have to tell you shit," Randal snapped but his eyes said something else.

Mac grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen you little bastard not only are you hiding a fugitive but a baby's and a CSI's life is in danger. If something bad happens that baby or the CSI I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again. Now tell where do you get the drugs from? Where is Sonny Sassone?" Mac growled, pressing down harder on the man's throat.

The door was broke open then Hawkes ran in and pulled Mac off Randal. Lindsey and two security guards enter the room also.

"That bastard tried to kill me. Arrest him, arrest him now," Randal gasped.

"Sir, you are going to need to come with me," one of the guards said, taking Mac by the arm and lead him out the door.

"I hope he kills them. That kid and the CSI I hope he kills them both," Randal called, after Mac.

It took both guards to pull Lindsey off the screaming Randal.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey friends!! My Internet has been out and I managed to write a chapter faster. There not much action in this chapter but I hope to make it up to you in the next one. Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I love reading your comments! **

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 20**

Lindsey stopped struggling as soon as the guards pulled her from Randal's room. Hawkes thought for a moment she was going to run back in the room but she seemed to get herself under control as the guards sat her in a chair in the waiting room.

"Alright you three you want to tell me what you were doing?" the older guard asked, angrily.

Mike Hector is a fifty year old with dark hair graying at the temples and dark eyes. He had two kids, his girl was half way through college and his boy was about to graduate from high school. He had been working for the hospital security for twenty years.

His partner Kyle Carlette is twenty-five years old with shaggy red hair, bright blue eyes and his face splashed with freckles he looked much younger. He had a young wife at home named Patty. He had only been working at that at that hospital for five years.

The most unlikely pair made the perfect partnership.

"My name is Detective Mac Taylor these are Detective Lindsey Monroe and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes we are from the NYPD Crime Lab and that man has killed four people including a NYPD cop. We also believe that he knows the whereabouts of a one year old girl and a missing CSI. We were just questioning him," Mac said, darkly.

Both guards shared a look.

"Is he the one that shot that Homicide Detective?" Mike asked.

"Yes," Mac said, softly.

"Look I understand but I'm going to have to report this and you are going to have to leave the hospital. I would love to give that guy a good throttle too but I have two kids going through college and I really need this job," Mike explained.

"I understand that you have to do that but my four year old is in the children's wing. She just woke up from a head injury that Randal's friends gave her. Just let me go up there and see her and then I will leave no more trouble I promise," Mac explained.

The guards shared a look again.

"All right kid you go with him then make sure he makes it out of the hospital and I will escort these two out," Mike order, looking at Kyle.

"Sure Mike. Come on," he said, looking at Mac.

Mac turned to Lindsey and Hawkes.

"Go see what evidence the techs found at the crime scene to see you can find where they may have taken Danny. Also do another sweep of the neighborhood just in case Danny got away," Mac said and then gave a Lindsey a small encouraging smile.

She returned it before Mike ushered them out of the waiting room.

Mac and Kyle got on the elevator to go to the children's wing.

"How long have you been married?" Mac asked, nodding to the ring on his left hand.

"Year and a half," Kyle said with a small smile while turn the gold band.

"The detective that was shot he have a family?" Kyle asked, nervously.

"His wife is expecting their first child," Mac said, sadly.

"My wife doesn't even like that I do this job she would have a fit if I became a cop," Kyle scoffed.

"You want to become a cop?" Mac asked

"I'm considering it," Kyle said, as the elevator stopped.

They got off and headed towards Kenize's room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny was drifting off to sleep again when Lexi began to cough. The poor little girl coughed so hard that she gagged herself. She then began to cry which just made the coughing worse.

"It's ok Lex it's going to be ok. Someone is looking for us right now it won't be much longer," he soothed, trying to convince her and his self.

Lexi continued to cry and shake. Danny felt like he might pass out as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He then put Lexi up to his chest and wrapped her with the shirt up against his chest. He was for certain now that Lexi had a fever; she was radiating heat and shaking at the same time. He must have been some comfort to her because her cries turned into hiccups. She then looked up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"Mama," she whined.

"Soon. You'll see her soon," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Dada," she whined again.

"He's coming soon," he repeated.

He didn't know how long his arm was going to let him do it but he began to rock back in forth with Lexi while rubbing her back hoping to put her back to sleep.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

When they got to Kenize's room Kyle stopped outside the door.

"I'll wait here," he said

Mac opened the door and he smiled when he saw Kenize sitting up in her bed eating ice cream.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Mac went to the bed scooped Kenize in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Daddy squishing me," came her muffled voice from Mac's chest.

"Sorry baby," he said, letting her sit up in his arms.

"I missed you daddy. Look I gots pink ice cream for being good for the doctor," she said, as she hugged him.

"I missed you so much baby. I'm glad you were good for the doctor," Mac said, as he rubbed her back.

"Daddy look at what Uncle Sheldon's Grandma gave me," Kenize said, pointing at the white horse laying on the bed. "Her name is princess," she added.

That was when Mac noticed the old woman sitting quietly by the bedside.

"My name is Mia Hawkes. Sheldon has talked so much about his team. When I heard the child was hurt I just thought I come and visit and make sure she was all right," She explain, for her chair.

"Thank you," he said, as he noticed how much Sheldon resembled his Grandmother.

Kenize put each hand on one side of Mac's face then looked him in the eye.

"She can see Uncle Don to daddy," Kenize said, excitedly.

Mac turned to Peyton. Peyton began to fidget under her husband's questioning stare.

Kenize was just letting all kinds of cats out of the bag today.

"It's ok that you can't see him daddy," she said, soothingly as she snuggled down into his arms.

"I don't understand," he said, confused.

He looked at the women for answers but they didn't have any they wanted to share.

He was distracted for the moment when Kenize asked.

"Daddy where's Lexi?"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Sherry sat in the cold room with the steel table. She drummed her manicured nails on the steel table impatiently. Detective Jennifer Angell walked into the room and sat down in front of Sherry.

"Who were you buying the clothes for Sherry?" Angell asked, calmly.

"My baby, what's the big deal?" Sherry asked, with an attitude.

"Do you know whose credit card you used?" Angell asked.

"Yeah my boyfriend," she snapped.

"Yeah well what's your boyfriend's name?" Angell asked.

"Read the card," Sherry said, rolling her eyes.

"I did and there seems to be a problem with your story Sherry because the person on the card has been dead for two weeks, has a wife, and was part of the NYPD," Angell said, putting a picture of Don on the table in front of her.

Sherry just slid the picture back to Angell.

"You also don't have a baby we checked. You know what I think? I think whoever you got the card from has this little girl and that is why you were buying baby clothes," said Angell, placing a picture of Lexi in front of Sherry.

"Cute kid but I don't know what you are talking about," Sherry said, examining her nails.

"Yeah she is a cute kid. Her name is Alexis but if she doesn't know you she will cry and cry until she is back in her parents arms. She is just one of those kids that doesn't warm up to people real quickly. Her sister on the other hand is very friendly she will walk up and start talking to anyone. You know what happened to Mackenzie when the thugs broke into her house? They slammed her head into a wall and as far as I know she hasn't woken up yet," Angell said, placing a picture of a smiling Kenize in front of Sherry then a picture of Kenize lying in bed with her head wrapped up.

Sherry swallowed hard.

"What do you think they are going to do to Lexi if she doesn't stop crying?" Angell asked, leaning over the table.

"She's mine he gave her to me he won't hurt her. He promised," she mumbled.

"Who Sherry? Sonny Sassone? He's a drug dealing murdering fugitive so I'm pretty sure he doesn't keep his promises either. Don't you see this was all a set up Sherry he gave you Don Flack's card knowing that it would get tagged? Then you would get dragged here so he could stop Lexi from screaming. I can tell that you care for her you were buying her new clothes you called her yours so you must care for her. Please Sherry she is turning a year old tomorrow the best thing you can do for Lexi is give her back to her parents. Tell me where she is?" Angell said, with a little frustration in her voice.

Sherry stared at the steel table for a long time before she looked up at Angell with tears in her eyes.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Daddy where's Lexi?"

This question even shocked Don. Kenize hadn't asked about Lexi until now.

"Well baby she is with your Uncle Danny," Mac explained.

"Messer can't stay out of trouble for one minute can he?" Don mumbled to himself.

"Can you call them? I want to see them," she asked, innocently.

"I'm afraid I can't baby," Mac said, his voice cracking.

Don could see that had all of this had definitely worn Mac down he looked like he wanted to burst into tears and so did Peyton. It kind of scared Don to see the defeated looking Mac standing there; it was not a good look for him.

"Maybe they will answer if you try later," Kenize said, hopefully.

"Yeah maybe later," Mac said, stroking her face.

Then Mac's cell phone rang.

"Taylor," he answered tiredly.

Don watched as the old determined Mac seemed to come back as the person on the line spoke.

"Ok I'll meet you there," Mac said and then hung up the phone.

"I'm going to go get your sister right now," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"Yay!" Kenize cheered.

He was heading out the door when Peyton stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Be careful I want you both back safe," she whispered.

"We will both be back," he said, giving her a kiss and then rushed out the door.

Don followed after him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey Friends!! Guess what I got a JOB! I will get to finish this story before I start. I need you guys help on something my muse wants to write two endings for this story 1) Where Don survives the shooting. 2) Where he is really dead. What do you guys think? I hope this chapter sounds ok because I'm not a doctor, I'm not a CSI and I'm not a ghost expert. I am a nanny and that is all I am. So let me know how it sounds.**

**Thank so much to those who have helped me on this story and who have reviewed!!**

**Thanks to Mouse95 for beta reading!**

**Chapter 21**

Mac pulled into the parking lot only a mile from the old abandoned warehouse, that Sherry had told Angell where Lexi was, where the other police cars were waiting. Angell, Hawkes, and Lindsey were suited up and ready for instruction with the other officers when Mac walked up.

"Ok listen up, Sonny Sassone is a dangerous man, he has killed before and won't stop to think about killing again. We will approach the building with no lights or sirens. He has at least two hostages that we know of one is a NYPD detective and the other is a one year old child. Do not shoot unless you have a clear shot he could use the hostages as a shield. Ok we move in on my mark," he ordered, sternly.

They silently headed for the warehouse.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Jay ran into Sonny's office like his pants were on fire.

"Sonny, we've got trouble, big trouble," Jay panted.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"Cops, a bunch of them not to far from here. We have to move now before they surround us," Jay said, anxiously bouncing on to balls of his feet.

"That bitch must have ratted me out. She's going to get what's coming to her," Sonny snarled. "Ok go tell Pete to go get the kid and bring her to me. Then you and the others start packing as much product as you can on your person then get out of here and we will all meet at the other location. Got it? Now go," he ordered.

Jay ran out as fast as he came in.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Danny gently rubbed Lexi's back as she began to violently cough again. She was just beginning to settle down again when a large man walked in to the room and jerked her up from Danny's lap. Lexi began to scream and squim at being picked up so roughly and taken away from her uncle but the man didn't seem to care as he began to take her out of the room.

"Hey where are you taking her?" Danny asked, angrily as he jumped up.

The man didn't answer as he took the screaming child out of the room.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Sonny took the screaming child from Pete.

"Go get Messer but don't bring him out yet we might need him," he ordered.

Then Sonny stood there waiting.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac was the first one in the warehouse when the doors were busted in followed by the others.

"NYPD," Mac yelled, as they began to search the place.

The warehouse was eerily quiet and cold. They continued to search the building. Mac stopped when he heard screaming and heavy footsteps heading towards him.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Michelle felt Stella tightly grip her hand again. The pains had just started again. Michelle was glad the doctor had decided to keep Stella one more night after seeing the second baby on the sonogram. Stella hadn't said a word since then; of course Michelle couldn't blame her it was a shock to them both. She could only imagine what Stella was thinking. For almost eight months you think you are carrying around one baby and then for two weeks you wonder how you are going to take care of one baby then you find out there is two you will have to love and raise without your husband. It was heartbreaking to have to watch Stella go through this without Don. She wondered what Don would think about the twins? He practically jumped up and down when he told them that Stella was pregnant. Michelle wanted to go look for a doctor but Stella had her hand pinned down so all she could do was press the nurse button a couple more times. She looked down and saw Stella's pain filled face. What Michelle heard next broke her heart.

"I don't want to lose my babies," Stella whimpered.

"Hey, look at me everything is going to be fine. The doctor stopped the contractions once and he can do it again and if he can't well these babies are going to be fighters. I 

know because they are Flacks and from what I can tell Bonasera's are tough too," Michelle said, firmly.

Stella gave her a small smile.

Soon a nurse came into the room.

"She's having contractions again," Michelle said, quickly before the nurse could come completely in the room.

The nurse came over and began to take Stella's blood pressure and other vitals. The nurse left the room with the promise of coming back quickly with Dr. Rydal.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Mac turned toward the heartbreakingly familiar sound of the screams.

"Stop right there," Mac ordered, the figure in the shadows.

"Well isn't the proud papa himself," Sonny snickered, as he stepped into the light holding the screaming Lexi and a gun.

"Stay where you are," Mac repeated.

Sonny laughed.

Lexi struggled against Sonny the best her little body could. She beat her little fist against his thick arm she had to get to that voice. She knew that voice that was her Daddy's voice but she never heard the voice he was using now. It was soft when he read her bed time books and a little louder when she threw toys at her sister but now her Daddy's voice sounded different. She didn't really care she just wanted her Daddy.

"Dada dada dada," she cried, reaching for him and then began coughing.

"You sure the kids yours Taylor? She's kind of cute when she's not screaming," Sonny chuckled.

"Just put the girl and weapon down then step back," Mac ordered.

"You wish it was going to be that easy," Sonny growled.

Mac knew Sonny was right. As he expected Sonny was using Lexi as a shield and because Sonny was standing in a hall way there was no anyone could get a clear shot from the side or the back. Mac couldn't risk trying to shoot Sonny with Lexi in his arms.

"I think I have something else that belongs to you," Sonny said, as he opened the door beside him and pulled Danny from the room.

"Don't worry about me Mac. Lexi's sick just get her out her," Danny said, as he cradled his hurt arm.

Sonny was getting smart even though he was stepping out of the hall he now had Lexi and Danny in front of him.

Someone in the group had a plan.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Dr. Rydal walked in to Stella's room holding a file in his hand.

"Hello Stella, I'm glad I decided to keep you one more night. I'm afraid your blood pressure is very high and that is concerning me. I could stop the contractions and try keeping you on bed rest for at least three more weeks. I'm afraid that your blood pressure is just going to rise and cause more problems so since the babies look big and healthy so I think I'm going to go ahead and do a C-section," Dr. Rydal said, as he read from the file.

Stella's eyes grew wide.

"So the babies are going to be ok?" Michelle asked.

"Well they are going to have to put in the pre-natal unit so they can be watched carefully because they are being born early. But on the sonogram they looked big so they may not have to stay to long in the pre-natal unit. We just want to make sure their heart and breathing is doing well before they can leave the unit. It is normal for twins not to make it to their due date. So I wouldn't worry too much," he explained.

"Someone will be in here to prepare you for surgery shortly," he added, then left the room.

"Thank you for staying with me Michelle," Stella said, softly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Everything is going to be fine don't worry," she said, as she gently brushed some hair from Stella's face.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don had a plan. He just hoped it would work.

"I've got a plan," Don whispered to Hawkes.

Hawkes shook his head, hoping no one noticed.

"Come on just listen because I need your help," Don said.

Hawkes sighed and turned his eyes towards Don's voice.

"Ok this is what's going to happen…,"

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Ok Sonny what do you want?" Mac asked.

"Nuttin Taylor I got what I want. Too bad she's not a boy I would make her part of the crew. Maybe she can be one of my boys bitch uh? That is if her screaming does get her killed first because she is really starting to get on my nerves," Sonny said, shaking the gun at Lexi.

Sonny took another small step forward brining Danny with him; he was almost out of the hall.

"And Messer here is going to get the same fate as his punk ass brother," he added, shaking Danny slightly.

Mac watched as Sonny suddenly let Danny's shirt go and looked toward the empty space beside him. He looked like he had just been punched.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don smile when his fist connected with Sonny's shoulder, that was just the practice shot. He remembered what Mia had told him at the hospital.

"_Boy, I know Lea told you to practice concentrating on trying to touch things, which will help, but what you need to do is to get angry." _

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Anger is the one emotion that you will be able to work with the most when you are starting out. Why do you think there is all those movies and books about ghost tearing up people's house and things? It is the only way spirits know how to communicate. I'm not saying it is the best way but if you ever need to contact somebody quickly that would be the best way to do it you may even be able to get them to hear you say a couple of words. Just be careful when you do decide to contact someone because their most likely not going to react real well and someone live could get hurt, like my grandson, so be careful," she warned._

It was probable the best and worst time to be trying what she told him but he knew one thing he was angry. There was no way Sonny Sassone was keeping Lexi. He just had to keep himself under control so he wouldn't make Sonny drop Lexi. He loved the shocked look on Sonny's face.

"You better be careful who you have killed, Sonny, they may come back to haunt you," Don taunted.

He gave Sonny a little push in the back making him come forward more.

"What the hell?" Sonny exclaimed.

Don couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look of confusion on the officers faces even Mac's eyes were a little wide.

"DANNY!" Don yelled.

He was surprised when Danny's head whipped to his direction.

"Ok Danny I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to need you to get Lexi when I tell you," Don said, anxiously.

Danny didn't seem to let on if he had heard Don.

"Ok here I go," Don said, as he grasped Sonny's arms.

Sonny looked down in shock as Don slow began to pull his arm open.

Danny must have taken hint because the minute Lexi began to slip Danny reached out and grabbed Lexi from him. That was when Hawkes took his cue and rushed over grabbed Danny and pushed him in the room that he had come out of. Sonny raised his gun where Don had been. All could be heard was the sound of several guns firing. Mac waited a minute before stepping over Sonny then ran to the room with Hawkes, Danny, and Lexi. He opened the door to see Hawkes looking over Lexi.

"She looks fine, Mac, she does have a little fever but I think she will be fine," Hawkes said.

Lexi saw Mac and leaped into his arms. Mac stood there hugging and softly talking to Lexi. No one said anything if they notice the tears that were sliding down Mac's face as he walked out the room carrying his baby.

"What the hell just happened?" Danny asked, looking at Hawkes.

"I don't know that was something uh," Hawkes said, shrugging as he left the room.

Danny walked out of the room and was immediately greeted by Lindsey.

"Danny are you ok?" she asked, carefully hugging him.

"My arm hurts like crazy but I'm going to be fine," he assured her.

"Come on let's get you to the ambulance," she said, lacing her arm around him.

Don was sitting on the floor panting that took a lot out of him. All of sudden he got a strange feeling and jumped up.

"Something's wrong with Stella" he said, as he ran past Hawkes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey Friends!! Well this is the last chapter! I never would have guessed that my muse would run away with this story like it did, but I'm glad it did. I would like to thank everyone who Reviewed and stuck with this story.**

**I would like to give a big THANK YOU to laurzz for the AWESOME idea for this chapter. If it had not been for her I would still be trying to write something. This is also my longest chapter.**

**I would also like to THANK Mouse95, mablereid, and lilly moonlight for all their help and encouragement.**

**Chapter 22**

Stella woke up with the worst headache.

"_The twins! Where are my babies?" Stella thought as she put her hand on her now much flatter stomach._

"Stella!" came an excited voice next to the bed.

"Lindsey? Where did Michelle go? Where are my babies?" Stella asked, her voice rising in panic.

"Stell calm down everything is fine the babies are in the nursery and Michelle and Don went to get a cup of coffee. They are going to be so thrilled that you are awake," Lindsey said, soothingly.

"Don?" Stella asked, confused.

"Yeah he never left your side. You don't remember what happened?" Lindsey asked confused herself.

"Yeah my husband was shot and killed. Now I am going to have to raise my babies by myself," Stella said, as she started to cry hard.

"What! No, no that's not what happened at all. Stell please calm down you still have stitches," Lindsey said helplessly as she tried to calm Stella down.

"Stella, baby, what's wrong are you in pain. Mom go find a doctor," Don said, as he rushed in to the room.

"What happened?" Don asked, looking at Lindsey when the distraught Stella didn't look up at him.

"She woke up and started asking about the babies and Michelle. I told her that the babies were fine and that you and Michelle would be right back. She started talking about that you got shot and died then she started crying that was when you walked in," Lindsey explained.

He gently took Stella hands and placed them on his face.

"Stella, look at me baby. I'm right here. I'm fine, your fine, and our babies are going to be fine. Please, baby, look at me," he begged, still holding her hands to his face.

"Don?" Stella whimpered, looking up into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"Yeah babe it's me I'm right here," he said, softly.

"But your dead. I heard the shot. I went to the funeral. I watched them put you in the ground," she said, as she began to cry again.

"It was a dream. Just a bad dream. I have been here with you. You don't remember what happened?" he asked, as he began to wipe away her tears.

She shook her head no.

"The doctor told you to go on bed rest for the last month and a half of your pregnancy. You stayed in bed for two days and then insisted that you had to get something from your office. You promised me that it would only take you ten minutes to get what you needed and I still don't know what that was. Apparently you slipped coming around your desk and hit your head on the corner of your desk. Mac found you unconscious and bleeding. You had lost a lot of blood and you have been unconscious for two weeks. You had me really scared there for a while Stell," he explained.

"It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real," she said, frowning.

Don didn't get to answer her because a doctor walked in the room with Michelle Flack behind him.

"Hello Mrs. Flack, I'm Dr. Richard Hammond. I'm glad you decided to wake up. How are you feeling" he asked, as he walked up to the bed holding out his hand.

Dr. Hammond was a young doctor but he knew what he was doing. He was a thin tall black man with caring brown eyes.

"Confused," she answered honestly as she shook his hand.

"That's normal for your type of injury. Can you remember anything before or during the accident?" he asked, as he took his light pen and shined it in her eyes.

"No," she said, frustrated.

"Don't push yourself to remember and it will come back to you soon enough," he said, calmly as he patted her hand.

"I checked you head this morning and everything looks like it is healing nicely. I also checked where you had your C-section everything looks fine with that also. Dr. Rydal did a good job," he added smiling.

"I want to see my babies," Stella demanded.

"I can arrange that but it is going to take time you seem to be doing fine with the bed sitting up. Now I just need to see how you do sitting up on you own so you can sit in a wheel chair, I don't want you getting sick. You can't stay long because I don't want you sitting up for long periods at a time," he explained.

"Ok," Stella said, sighing.

"Ok, well I'll come check on you later. You just try and take it easy," he said, as he patted her on the hand again and then left.

Stella closed her eyes she had to process all of this. She slowly opened her eyes to see if he was still there she was glad to see that he was smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss then slowly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She had to make sure he was real. That dream had freaked her out she had never had one feel so real.

"Can you two hold off making me more grandbabies until these two are out of the hospital," Michelle scolded playful.

Stella chuckled and Don turned bright red. Michelle smiled and walked over to the side of the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not allowed to scare us like that again," Michelle said, seriously.

Stella nodded.

"Stell if don't mind I'm going to go call the others and tell them you are awake? I'll try to keep them from all parading in here but I'm not sure if that is going to happen," Lindsey asked, with a chuckle.

"That's fine I want to see everybody. Thanks Lindsey," Stella said, smiling.

"I'm glad you are ok Stell," Lindsey said, as she walked out the door.

"Tell me about the babies," Stella said, looking up at Don.

"We have a beautiful little girl; she's a vision just like her ma. She weighed five pounds even. The doctor said that she looks health they just put a heart monitor on her for precaution. I have to say she is the prettiest baby in that nursery. Then there is our little 

boy, what a trooper he is. He weighed four pounds even. He's not quite a health as our little girl. He has some breathing problems so they put him on oxygen and he is wearing a heart monitor too. I have to tell you, Stell, he looks so little in that incubator with all those wires hooked up to him but he didn't whimper once there were other babies in there crying and he didn't say a word. For someone so little he has quite a grip. I can't wait for you to meet them Stell ," Don said, smiling.

"I can't wait to see them. I'm so glad you are here," Stella said, as tears came to her eyes again.

"Why wouldn't he be here?" Michelle asked, frowning.

"I had the worst nightmare and it felt so real. I dreamed that Don was shot and killed," Stella started.

She began to tell them the whole story. She told them about Don being shot and how Hawkes could hear his ghost. She told them about Mia Hawkes. She told them about bar robbery and what happened to Danny and Lindsey. She told them about the funeral and how Kenize was hurt and Lexi was kidnapped. She had to stop at times because she felt herself about to fall apart. She was able to keep herself long enough to finish the story. Don and Michelle sat in silence as Stella told every detail of the dream.

"I know you think I'm crazy but it was so vivid and real," Stella said as she finished her story.

"Wow that was some dream sweet heart," Michelle said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, no wonder your heart rate and blood pressure spiked. That's why they had to do the C-section because your blood pressure and heart rate went up, it was pretty scary," Don said.

It wasn't long before a nurse came in pushing a small crib. Stella almost burst into tears again when she saw the tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"The pediatrician, Dr. Wilson, said that the little girl could come down here but the boy is not ready, so you will have to go to him," the nurse explained.

"I just fed her when the doctor told me to bring her down here but I will bring her down the next feeding," the nurse added, then left the room.

Don carefully picked up the tiny little girl and placed her in Stella's arms.

"Hello my gorgeous girl," Stella said, as she traced her finger down the little girl's face.

The little girl looked like most newborns red and wrinkled with a patch of black hair and blue eyes. To her parents she was an angel.

"She's so little," Stella said, looking up at Don and Michelle.

"She'll grow and soon you will be chasing two little ones around," Michelle said, gently stroking the baby head.

"I can't wait," Don said, excitedly

"So what are you going to name her or are we going call her baby girl Flack her whole life?" Michelle asked.

They had talked about names a couple of times during the pregnancy but had never agreed on one but looking at their baby girl they knew what her name would be. They both looked at each other silently agreeing on a name.

"Her name is Dana Michelle Flack," Stella said, smiling.

Michelle was a little shocked but smiled and kissed Stella on the cheek then hugged Don. Stella held up Dana and Michelle took her.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Mac with Peyton and the kids.

"Aunt Stella!" Kenize exclaimed when they walked in.

"Ken baby it is so good to see you," Stella smiling, as Don lifted her on to the bed.

"I missed you and daddy said the babies, daddy told me there was two babies now, were born this morning which means they were born on the same day as Lexi. That's so cool," Kenize babbled excitedly, while bouncing on her knees.

Stella laughed at the excited four year old glad to see her and a Lexi were ok.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked, putting his hands on Kenize's shoulders to stop her from bouncing.

"I'm feeling ok I still don't remember what happened," Stella said.

"You gave us quite a scare," Peyton said, as she leaned down to hug her with Lexi in her arms.

Peyton sat Lexi down next to Stella when Lexi reached for Stella.

"Happy Birthday Lexi," Stella cooed to the happy one year old.

Lexi smiled up at her.

Kenize sat down on the bed and looked up at Michelle.

"Can I hold the baby? I'll be real careful" Kenize asked, batting her eyelashes.

Both Peyton and Mac shared a look. Mac slowly shook his head at Michelle. While Peyton picked Kenize up from the bed so she could have Kenize's attention.

"Ken baby I know that you will be careful with the baby but the baby is really little and I think it would be better if you held her when she is bigger ok?" Peyton asked, looking Kenize in the eyes to make sure she understood.

Kenize was not happy she laid her head down on Peyton's shoulder but did not cry. Peyton just patted her on her back giving her a few minutes to pout. Peyton then whispered in her ear which made Kenize look up.

"What is her name?" Kenize asked.

"Dana Michelle," Stella said, smiling.

"That's pretty," Kenize said.

It wasn't long before the others showed up to visit. Stella was happy to see everyone was ok unlike in her dream. Everyone one was talking about the baby and other things that had had in the two weeks she had been unconscious. Then Don's phone went off.

"I was afraid of this. I'm on call," Don explained.

"Don please! I haven't even seen our son. Let's go see _our_ son," Stella pleaded, with her voice and eyes full of panic.

Don had never seen Stella like this before. He just thought that it was because she just gave birth. He didn't want to leave her upset.

"Ok Stell let me see what I can do," he said, as he kissed her head and left the room to use his phone. Stella began to tell the others about her dream. They listened with fascination unsure of what to think of such a dream. After a few minutes Don came back into the room.

"Jonas is going to take my shift for me," Don said, as he made his way back to Stella's bed.

"Thank you," Stella said, softly.

"Ok guys let's let the new parents go see their son," Mac said, as he stood up expecting the others to follow.

After the others left Don carefully helped Stella into a wheelchair and pushed her to the pre-natal unit. Stella felt her breathe catch in her throat as she looked at the tiny little boy with all the wires on him.

"Hey sweetheart," Stella whispered, as she reached into the incubator.

"What are we going to name this big guy?" Don asked, starting at the little boy.

Stella knew after one look what his name should be.

"Trey," she said.

"Trey? Where did that come from?" he asked, confused.

"Donald Flack the third," she said, looking up smiling at him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Don decided to go for a walk. He couldn't believe the day he was having. He had not only had two beautiful children but his wife woke up from a two week comatose state only to have her think that he was the one dead. He found himself wandering down towards the ER when he saw an officer he knew.

Todd Jameason was a tall man, balding, with grey eyes. He was on the force for twenty-five years. He was tired and sad he just lost a good friend.

"Jameason, what's going on?" Don asked, walking up.

"Tim Jonas was shot and killed at a crime scene tonight," Todd said, sadly.

"What happened? Where was he shot," Don asked, shocked.

"He was responding to a robbery gone bad at a pool hall when he was shot in the chest. Doctor said he couldn't stop the bleeding," Todd explained.

Don paled.

"The pool hall on fifth?" Don asked.

Todd nodded.

Now Don really did need to sit down. That was the crime scene he was suppose to be at. He would have been killed if he had responded to that call; just like in Stella's dream. Could it be possible? Did Stella just save his life?

"Flack you ok?" Todd asked, as he took Don' s elbow and lead him to a chair.

"What? Yeah I fine just tired. Give my condolences to the Jonas family for me," Don said, stunned.

"I will. I heard your wife just had twins, are they ok?" Todd asked, with a small smile.

"Yeah there fine. I should be getting back to them," Don said standing back up.

"Ok talk to you later," Todd said, walking off.

"Yeah later," Don mumbled heading back to the elevator.

On the elevator Don just couldn't get his head clear. He just kept thinking about what Stella said about her dream. If he had responded to that call and he was the one killed would the other things have happened like she said? He felt awful for the Jonas family right now but he also felt like the luckiest man alive right now.

He made it back to Stella's room and walked in to see Stella giving Dana her bottle.

"Don what's wrong?" Stella asked, noticing the look on his face.

He walked over and hugged her making sure not to crush Dana.

"I'm fine. We're going to be just fine," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her.

**A/N What did you think? Some twist uh? I thought this was a great way to end a story with so many twist and did you really think I was going to kill Don? Let me know what you think.**

.


End file.
